


The Chrysalids maze

by Straj



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), L.A. Heat, Original characters - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 28,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mockery of sailormoon, and light banter over the Sherlock, August, and Сhase</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start

-I have vengeance in the name of justice!- Gregory in a flash of bright light, suspiciously similar to the explosion, clothed in a black sailor's uniform with a short skirt that pop out of the hairy legs, wearing a pair of heavy black boots,- Beretta justice in the fight!

What happened in the peace sleepy London? Where the streets have a strange person in multi-colored skirt? But from there....

Was sleepy winter morning. Over London was clear. On Baker street all slept. Sherlock - on the sofa, John - under the tree. They had dreams. But here in the middle of the room, vytkalsya silver rectangle. He produced two fellow of about twenty-five or thirty and girl, a little younger.  
\- So, Georgina, we hit where it is necessary?  
\- Similarly, Mick, can not doubt. Only I do not understand why do YOU need that?  
\- Depression, - grinned at the guy,- and want to make fun of your favorite and not so characters.  
\- You're not all going to scoff?  
\- Our will not suffer, but Usagi the rest of her friends/buddies will agrelot in full... Well, these two,the guy nodded on sleeping.  
\- If I understand you correctly, then in the near future it will be fun?  
\- Exactly. Only, you know, we should make sure that after some time, they just do not remembered, but thought it was a dream.  
\- And will it be when you stop playing?  
-Yeah, - the guy chuckled nastily.  
\- That's good that these attacks have you extremely rare, - said Georgina, - if you went to the crime, horseradish you would be caught. But this request from you the first time...  
-Yeah, - the guy looked around, - everything I just GOT and companion, the bosses, and Japanese sailor, and these so boring that I want to kill. By the way, one more thing.  
\- Okay. - Georgina looked around, - now tell me how far you want to go?  
\- These - a guy came up to Sherlock and curiously looked at him,-they have got a couple of times to kiss, a little exercise horizontal dancing, as well as to make fun of found Sailor, no matter what. And yet, even in the process of bullying, the power of those whom they will torture, go to them. And the sailor MUST get themselves into all sorts of situations where they will beat, rape, and so on...  
\- Others?  
\- On the same plan...  
-And you?  
-And I will make fun of you, - the guy disgusting grinned, - I have many desires have accumulated, unspent,impossible, forbidden, and as YOU can I create such conditions that I can just from them to get rid of, and then everyone will forget.  
-Well!- handed Georgina, - I begin. The power of time paradox!

The apartment was ripples and disappeared. Strangers in the room no more.


	2. Fees

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
\- Usage, honey, what happened?  
\- Mamoro,- Usage tore off the head from the book, - I had a nightmare.  
-Dear, you have an exam on the nose!  
Usage made curve face, why all twisted and looked like Beavis.  
\- Any such examinations,- then her eyes fell on the monitor e-hours - aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I'm late!

And there it ran away. Mamoro looked after her and went to gather. No major cases was not, and all had each other to get bored.

In the evening in the apartment of Mamoru and Usagi crammed a lot of people. All shouted, interrupting each other  
\- ...Usagi late again...  
\- .... I had a vision...  
-...on the nearby course studying such a beautiful guy...  
-... a group of "Four Star" come on tour...  
-....couldn't reach Diana...  
\- SO! Shut up!- Mamoro somehow calmed girls, - now in detail.  
\- I had a vision, - said Ray, - now I know where sits next evil.  
\- And where?  
\- IN LONDON!  
\- And our friends from Los Angeles lost - in the conversation got Makoto, - I'm five times called Diana. Any results.  
\- Now let's check - Mamoro took the cell phone and started calling on all ten numbers ten friends from Los Angeles. But in vain. Everywhere was saying - "Such number does not exist".  
-Weird, - concluded Mr. Mamoru,- with our friends, something happened. Perhaps they were captured by the evil.

And somewhere in London woke up Moriarty and tried to recall what he did the day before. Not remembered the tears from her bed and walked over to the curtain that hangs on a blank wall. Threw back... this is the plan. Plan "LONDONER". Moriarty remembered. He was going to capture London. And he is the proud gait suffered his body in pink lace Thong to the nearest bathroom.

On Baker street woke up the inhabitants of the apartment 221 B.  
\- John, - Sherlock came the voice from the sofa, - what time we went?  
-In an hour, - replied John, rising to a horizontal position, - maybe later.  
\- Lie, John, further - Sherlock stood up and wandered into the kitchen, - I will prepare us tea.  
\- You may not need to, - timidly asked John.  
\- It is necessary. Oh! And we got a bottle of red wine! Oh! And green tea with strawberries!

John couldn't smile, Sherlock little peeked into the kitchen. John got up and went into the bathroom. When he came out, he was waiting for a big mug of hot tea and eggs.  
\- Something I don't get it, Sherlock.  
\- I also did not get it,- Sherlock smiled his charming smile, - come today go to the Opera?  
John almost choked on scrambled eggs.  
-You feel normal?- suspiciously asked John, - come, remember that you're the same yesterday ate and drank?  
\- I don't want Opera, went to the Royal Albert Hall - Sherlock shrugged and sipped his tea, - there today Sting acts.  
John was confused.  
\- What's the matter?  
\- What is it? - calmly asked Sherlock.  
\- A letter from Moriarty.  
-Oh, that. 'll wait. Get ready, John, we're going to Sting!  
\- Tickets?  
-I SHERLOCK HOLMES.- detective winked at his friend,-tickets will be.

-I ask you, is IT?  
\- Your Higher Majesty, writing.  
-I see that that letter, the Mycroft! I am not blind! Who is it from?  
\- From Moriarty...  
\- And why are you doing nothing?  
\- Already. My brother had already taken the initiative in their hands.  
\- And the police?  
\- Too.


	3. What you sow....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bullying and many talks between all plus a dirty mind

Moriarty wandered around London and cursed wet weather. He moved towards the omnibus, which was traveling all Japanese sailor, except ChibiUsa and Chibi-Chibi. They came upon a strange call from the elite schools. The first oddity was that the call was all, and the second - that the arrival at the place, it turned out that nobody was waiting for them and was not even called.

Moriarty eyes glanced indifferently on the Japanese tour and went on, and they do not have noticed.

On the next day  
-I demand explanations!- yelled the Mycroft.  
\- What?- indifferently asked Sherlock. He was lying on the couch with a laptop and chose the next event.  
\- LIKE WHAT?! BUT HOW CAN YOU?! MORIARTY THREATENS HER MAJESTY! The COUNTRY! The TOWN!  
-Yes, well, - Sherlock squinted his eyes at his brother, - you're the British government, you and defend! And I simple citizens pay taxes..  
\- I pay your taxes!!!  
-Well, the more I'm in no place. And I'm sick of it all this.

The Mycroft slammed the door. At the bottom he found John.  
\- How to understand it?  
\- What?  
\- You know, John,-is irritated said Mycroft,-is the behavior of Sherlock.  
\- I don't know, - John looked up,-but I definitely like it.  
-As YOU can??? At stake is the security of the UK!  
-John!- the cry of Sherlock, - you came?  
\- Yeah!!  
\- Today we are going to the British Museum, and then to the disco!  
\- Well, look.  
-The Mycroft still here?  
\- Yes!  
-Ask him,the plane will not give tomorrow?  
\- Sherlock, what the hell you the plane?  
Upstairs there was a silence, exploded a wild cry:  
-John and to Ibiza fly!!!!  
\- Sherlock!!!!  
A silence followed. The Mycroft furious pulled away from Baker street.

In three hours.  
\- Sherlock.  
-Yes?- Sherlock picked his closet for things.  
-You should have apologized to the Mycroft?  
\- Yes, he'd go dark forest, - said Sherlock, - I don't understand what happened to me, but I'm all like, - left his Cabinet, went to the John. He sat on the chair and worked with a computer. Sherlock sat down on the arm of the chair.  
\- Write?  
\- Old business of the year,- said John.  
\- Yes. they do you get a good turn out,-and put her hand to John on the head, ruffled hair.  
John jumped up in surprise.  
\- What are you doing?  
\- Wanted - Sherlock smiled.  
-What else did you want?- rude growled John.  
\- And what,- Sherlock slipped from his armchair, walked around, stopped, bent down, and the temperature began to breathe John in his ear.  
John ran to the side, but Sherlock caught him in a strong ring of hands.  
\- Sh-sh-sh, fear not.  
\- Sherlock, you are unnaturally.  
\- And what is natural? -in the voice of Sherlock flashed unknown before tomnosti.  
\- We men! GUYS! And you know what that IS?  
-I don't know...  
-You're impossible, - John escaped and went to the door,-I will come back.  
-Where are you going?- complained Sherlock,-and how?  
\- Take a stroll,- answered evasively John, - and that when I come back you was normal!!!  
-I'll try, - said Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but my dirty thoughts, hmm, can be more innocent angel


	4. The Beam in the eye

John got dressed warm jacket, a sweater, a thick jacket, warm boots, scarf, but this did not save it. As soon as he turned the corner, he was attacked by some people, hit my head, shoved into the trunk of a black car and drove him away in an unknown direction.

And Sherlock attacked purity. He found in the closet the ugly shirt and tore it up and within two hours washed the whole apartment to Shine. After all this, Sherlock threw the fridge fingers, eyes and other frozen human stuff. He put his flask, cleaned the traces of bullets and wiped the dust from all that I could not get. In the course of this work a dozen bugs and mini cameras went in the trash. I looked around, took off invisible dust and marched to the bathroom. He just wanted to bring joy to John. Hour Sherlock washed, then, dressed in a comfortable and homely, stretched out on the sofa.  
"John will come. Will be happy," thought Sherlock and dozed off.

Sailor located in the hotel. The group of "Four Star" suddenly discovered that tonight they perform at the Royal Albert hall, so they went prepared. As for the rest, they received complimentary tickets for seven hours. All began feverishly to wash, to blur, to comb and to find suitable clothes.

On Baker Street quietly knocked on the door. Mrs. Hudson was opened. On the threshold stood a Mycroft with a large package in his hands.  
\- Sherlock home? - Whisper he asked.  
-Yes, but he is asleep. To Wake up?  
\- No, - Mycroft tiptoed up the stairs, walked over to the sleeping brother, took out the package jacket John and covered her brother. Then quietly away.

Usagi village on the wrong bus. Until all pending walked on the sidewalk, she saw an interesting window and stuck to it. When the bus arrived, she panicked and villages are not there. With her level of English, she could not clearly explain where it needs to, and explanation of the conductor immediately passed out of her stupid head. And so at seven o'clock, instead of the planned concert, Usagi were precincts where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants all violence - soon it will get


	5. The benefits and harms of empty houses.

John Watson woke up from the cold. Getting out of the snow, in which he laid the last hour, John looked around. Left and right in dal went straight road, framed black silhouettes knotty trees. And on this road was empty. Only the snow fell. Was falling in large soft wet flakes. John looked at his body. Jeans, sweater and shirt were soaking wet. As a doctor, he knew that if will stand, then freeze. So John went on the road.

But somewhere outside of time paradox sat guy who started all this, and looking at what is happening.  
\- Georgina! - he called.  
-Yes? - answered Joe.  
\- Take me in one of those empty houses...  
\- Why?  
\- Then, I don't want John froze. And in General where did this street and of these abandoned house?  
-Is your subconscious fears, - Georgina came along, - the stories told in my childhood, and what you saw then. Fears, intricate woven into your memories.  
\- That's it, but I'm wondering why it's me all so familiar. Transports?  
\- No problem. You move with all thy strength?  
-Naturally, - said Mick.

John is an hour and walked by a strange street. Several times fell down, stood up. Stubbornly went. And suddenly he saw the house. The house black wet snow with broken Windows and torn out doors. The house, which scared off all. And saw John flashed fire on the second floor of one of the houses. Flashed and fragmented, surviving in the window glass. And John went todon crawled to enticement fire from last forces and saw a man that was roasted something on fire. John sighed and fell unconscious.

Man, sitting by the fire, jumped and rushed to the fallen. Turned over, felt her pulse, the debate section to cowards, opened in the air luminescent rectangle, threw them all wet, pulled out two mattress, pillow and two warm blanket. Rubbed John by the spirit, he poured into his mouth two tablespoons of punch, wrapped in a blanket and put me to bed.  
\- How is he? - asked Georgina, appearing next to Mick.  
\- Will live. Now seven in the evening, at seven in the evening and Wake up. Only I Sherlock there is no need. Let the whole day doing what he wants, but John does not come.  
-Seven o'clock the next day?- said Georgina.  
\- Yes.  
-Don't you cold? - Joe skeptically looked at Mick. Black jeans, plaid shirt, boots.  
\- I'm on a sweater and jacket sitting, - said Mick, - I have the mask of the commando there is a cap with ear-flaps Card...?- Mick changed the subject.   
-Yes, - Joe gave him the deck.  
Mick chose from it all aces, kings, Queens and jacks. Thoroughly messed it up. Pulled from the deck of the Queen of hearts.  
\- It is we who? - asked Joe.  
\- Usagi, it's already underway to meet their adventures, and now we will select those who will have an adventure in the near future,- he shifted the remaining deck, put a fan and handed it to Joe, - choose!  
Georgina pulled, pulled an ACE and a Jack of clubs.  
\- Who are they?  
Ami and Hotaru.

Sherlock sleep and not much thought. He dreamed of air light dreams. At some point he felt that freezes. Reached out a hand to pull blanket slipped, but fingers buried in a fur collar.  
-"Hmm. Smells like snow and freshness, the collar of Karakul sheep, wiped partially", - fingers down there, ' "jacket leather is not new, rubbing..." Nose were moving restlessly, pulling smells. "Free water Mycroft and smell...... John. John?" Sherlock opened his eyes and sat down on the couch. In his hands was really jacket John. "He is in it gone?"- thought Sherlock,-"so, came back and saw that I sleep, wrapped me..." Sherlock pricked and called:  
\- John?  
He got no response.  
"John!!?? - Sherlock made a second attempt, but it failed.  
-"So. John house no. But behind a window it is snowing, so cold, and without jacket he will freeze",- Sherlock hopped off the couch and saw the scarf John, lonely curled up on the floor, besides the scarf, Sherlock saw chain semi dried traces leading to the door. And the smell of toilet water of Mycroft. "What did the brother in my house? Bring a jacket, and then where he had gotten it? Well call the Mycroft," he fished his cell phone from under the pillow and began to dial a familiar number.  
-The Mycroft! Where Is John?  
At the other end offended:  
\- I have no idea. And what, indeed? - asked about the Mycroft.  
\- Well, Yes. Where'd you get the jacket John?  
\- Found. Near the door, - proudly said Mycroft,- came in, gave...  
\- OPAQ me his jacket. Interesting way. Think that you know where John.  
\- You do not need to be a genius. Most likely the work of Moriarty. He waited and waited and decided to get your attention.  
\- Took me, but it's not Moriarty, - Sherlock made clear that the version of Mycroft not believe.  
-Then don't ask. Think about it, - and Mycroft hung up.  
\- "We must look for John. And where? I don't know. So fit and wait, and think."  
Lay down, lay with thought and... fell asleep.

Usagi walked to the other end of the evil and strange streets. Bag with a mobile phone and documents she stole back in the bus. There were many empty and dilapidated houses. In them walked the wind, and his sinister sobbing and forced usage to tremble from fear. She clung to the carcasses of houses, trying to protect from wind and snow. Although dressed Usagi was warm, the whole atmosphere around the proclamation of fear and terror. And suddenly she saw a silhouette in front of him. He moved to it through the dense wall of snow.  
-Help! - squeaked usage.  
Silhouette approached and turned into a middle -aged man in a black woolen coats with an unpleasant face.  
\- Get lost, kid? - several forwardly he said.  
\- I have a Japanese tourist... I'm lost... I got to the center, -is somehow tried to explain the situation Usagi.  
-Ah, that's the problem, cutie, I'll help you, - replied the stranger, - but you shudder. Allow me to serve you a Cup of coffee?  
\- Someone stole my bag.  
\- I'll pay for you...  
\- No, please, take me to the center...  
\- No problem.

They were pretty much, when suddenly the stranger pushed Usagi the nearest house.  
\- What about you-s want? - trembling voice she asked.  
\- Do you think that I'm free of charge in the center escorted? – disgusting grinned rascal, - it's time to pay money.... I'll give you... then, if I like it.  
Usagi began to kick and to dismiss. But this led only to the fact that the stranger had given her eyes, she passed out. He charged Usagi clothes and raped in all the cracks.   
When Usagi came to, the stranger was already gone. She's one eye looked around, second swam and did not open. Suddenly rushed nausea. Usagi got sick. Then she somehow got dressed, picked up the money that lay close and slowly populaces further.

She went to the center, but it was attacked by local hooligans and again abused her. There were five of them. They tore Usagi half of the hair, and knocked out four teeth, broke an eyebrow, lip and nose. Beaten , had clawed violently at and threw it into the snow, selecting pre-money off decoration and taking some clothes. An hour later she was found by some kind people and taken to the nearest police station, and from there Usagi was taken to the hospital.

John woke up at five in the evening of the next day. Opening my eyes, found in the destroyed house, near burning fire, it gurgles something delicious, and on the other side of the fire sits dormant guy. Felt the hand - that's clothing here is dry and warm. John got dressed and went to the window. Snow as walked and walked. The street was all swept.  
\- Woke up?  
-Yes, thank you warmed, - John turned to the owner of the fire and saw that he aimed the gun.   
\- You from Moriarty? - politely inquired John.  
\- Have not the honor to know this gentleman,- in the tone of John replied the stranger, - I beg you will come back to his bed.  
John obeyed. He went to the place where he slept, and sat down on the mattresses.  
-Now please, take off the sweater and lie down.  
John and it is fulfilled. The stranger moved to it. Individuals John saw, for the guy was black knitted mask commando. Through the slits looked gray-blue eyes. The guy on his left palm held John in her throat, and then went on collarbone, lingered a little, drew back his hand and said:  
-Thank you, now wear a sweater and a call to his friend, - drawled a normal clamshell Nokia.  
\- Do you know who I am? - asked John.  
\- You know. Call us, it's time your friend will come and bring you a jacket, and it is cold outside.  
John dialed a number.

Sherlock whole day was unable to do. He changed his mind many scenarios, but did not know which one is more true. Closer to five Sherlock took up the violin. He sat and played music when the phone rang. Sherlock looked at the number is unknown, but something made him to answer.  
\- Yes?  
\- Sherlock...  
\- John! John, where are you?  
\- I... and Hell Black Street...  
-I do not recall such a street.  
-Is..., - the voice of John began to explain how to get.  
Sherlock listened, and he strengthened the confidence that John, wherever he was, not one.  
-John,-is waiting to hear to the end of explanations friend, asked Sherlock, - with you someone there?  
-Yes, - after a pause, replied John.  
-You okay? - Sherlock felt a surge of wild rage.  
\- All right, come.

Sherlock entered the house to Hell Black Street. The first thing he saw, so this is a guy with a gun.  
\- Follow my request and can be free.  
\- And if I refuse?  
-Then I do differently would get, and then you EXACTLY this request follow.  
\- Sherlock, please unusual, but not dangerous, - John took out of the hand of a friend jacket and began to dress.  
\- Are you all right? - Sherlock was visibly nervous.  
\- Yes.  
-Mr. Watson can go, and you, Mr. Holmes, come here, - the guy pointed the gun on the mattress,-and sit down.  
\- I will wait for you, Sherlock, below.  
Sherlock nodded and moved to the mattresses. John came down and stood nearly knocked the door. Sherlock sat and looked closely at the stranger.  
-Take off your coat, scarf and go.  
Sherlock complied with the request. The stranger sat down beside him and did the same thing with John. Only on the collarbones Sherlock his hand lingered a little longer.   
\- You have a beautiful collarbones, Mr. Holmes, and I like them.   
Before the eyes of Sherlock flashed a dazzling flame, and Sherlock was blinded for several seconds. Awoke from what John was shaking him by the shoulders.  
\- Get up!  
\- And where is this man?- asked Sherlock, standing up and draping a coat. In a room, but bare walls, nothing. That there's something happened that was mentioned only by a glowing coals on the floor.   
\- I saw a flash, run here. You lie, on the shirt first two buttons undone, and there's no one else..., - she said to John, - come along home.  
-Come on, - said Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vengeance has come true!


	6. I wouldn't think that we have a double room with you one breath

John held until recently, but, after washing up and sat down to watches a movie on TV, he began to drift again. Sherlock, seeing this, sharply, but gently knocked friend on her knees, and even put a pillow.  
\- Sherlock, - said John, - that you, damn you, he hated doing?  
-You're almost asleep, - he replied, - the best pillows is my legs. Relax and sleep. I promise to stick will not.  
\- Will stick in the eye will receive,- drowsily muttered John, curled up and fell asleep.

Sherlock watched the movie and saw that John and deeply asleep. Sherlock decided nowhere him not to wear, but to leave on the couch. Went for two pillows, blankets. Hid John, and own bed on the floor next. Before going to bed, crouched down next to the sleeping friend. Face-to-face.   
-John, - she whispered, Sherlock, - John, you never leave me...  
\- ...get in eyes..., - that is half asleep growled John.  
-John, I was so afraid for you, and this guy would NOT shoot at us, because he never thought ANYTHING bad... Sorry, - Sherlock approached John so that he felt the breath of a friend on my face. As would not like Sherlock, but he forced herself and pressed her forehead to his lips John. A minute of so-sat then wrapped her in the blanket and settled on the floor with the greatest comfort.

After the concert all rushed to find Usagi, Mamoru and Seia went to the police. Two serious guys would cause less suspicion than a crowd of screaming girls. And the police told them that the girl with such signs was taken to the emergency room of the hospital of St. Bartholomew. They rushed out there.  
Mamoro immediately found a doctor.  
\- You brought a girl with long, golden hair, dressed in blue pants, a red orange sweater and jacket-pectoral Sandpiper?  
\- The girl with her hair like it was, but from service on it were only jeans and torn pink linen and ... more torn white blouse.  
-Oh, My God! - Scared both guys, - we can see it?  
\- Of course, she is in intensive care,-a doctor led them there and them, having come to the house, he saw something monstrous, lying on the bed. The fact that it was Usagi, received only a long, golden tails.  
\- But who are you her?  
\- I am her fiancé, - had Mamoro, - is actually already a husband, and this is my friend.  
\- I will ask him to stay, - said the doctor, - but you will come, I have something to tell you.  
They left the chamber. The doctor took Mamoro in his office.  
-Young man, what I'll tell you, probably, will seem monstrous. Your bride RAPED, and six times. First inflicted damage to his left eye, cut eyebrow. And also have left many internal injuries. The other five came with your bride in unnatural sexual relations, because we found it splintered wood, broken glass and scratches from a wire. They also beat her. Hit a blunt heavy objects, presumably shoes, bottles and sticks. She still unconscious...  
-She'll get well? - Barely got Mamoro, dumbfounded information fallen on his head.  
\- I think, yes. But the treatment will be long. Damage to heal, but the psychological trauma...a doctor spread his hands.  
-Doctor, can I stay in her room, until she comes to you?  
\- Of course, I will use.

Mamoro went back to the house. Went and stood upon the threshold.  
\- What the doctor said? - asked Seia.  
\- It... Raped, - muttered thickly, Mamore,- go back to the others and watch them. I don't want to see ANYONE in the hospital.  
\- I've-got-your, - face SEIA was pained, - if we find out WHOM it was?  
\- If know - revenge, - Mamoro situated next to the bed and took Usagi for the pale hand.  
Seia turned on the threshold, looked out over a burning room and left the chamber.  
\- Usagi! Only do not forsake me! I without you, my doughnut, my bread, my fearless moon! Come back to me! Come back to me, crystal of my heart! The star seed of my life! I LOVE YOU, MY PRINCESS!

\- Well satisfied? - asked Georgina.  
\- What?  
\- The situation?  
\- Well, - he leaned back on the couch and stretched, - Moriarty received the power of the moon, only he is not yet aware of, and Usagi... and that Usagi? Stupid blonde always looks for adventure on their ass.  
\- They obviously much you got, - hemmed Georgina, - however, I too dislike. They are there, all, hypocrites except maybe Sezony, Mamoro. At least these two accepted the information about the existence of ten soldiers positively.  
\- Well, for a long time they worked his group, - explained Mick,- and their enemies were not too cunning. So small villains working in a particular region. Otherwise, how to explain the fact that nothing like this anywhere was not observed? And when I woke up the remaining warriors, they were not the only one who could do it. Naturally, Japanese Sailor offended.   
\- Well, still. Such changes in their restricted little world. But now, WE can control everything. HOLY ROYAL STAR - Usagi, Mamoro, Usagi Jr, Princess Kako and Chibi-Chibi. Accordingly, Super Sailor moon, Defender of Love, Sailor moon Jr, power amber butterfly Princess Kako and the power of hope in the face of Chibi-Chibi.  
\- Mamoro was originally PRINCE of the EARTH, but not its guardian, - hemmed Mick, - and his outfit was inspired mainly thought about a romantic hero, and Chibi-Chibi... She was embodied hope, she remained. Moreover, this decision was made by the Queen of Selenium, and we who are to her decision to challenge?  
\- The SACRED STAR of the INNER PLANETS - Leanne, Ami, Minako, Angela and Rei. Accordingly Space Super Sailor Soldiers of the Sun - Leanne Norris, Mercury - AMI Mizuno, Venus - Minako Aino, Earth - like planets-Angela Lewis and Mars - Rei Hino.  
\- These three are never accepting Angela and Leanne, - said Mick.  
\- The SACRED STAR of the OUTER PLANETS - Makoto, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru and Satsuma. Cosmic Super Sailor Soldiers - Jupiter - Makoto Kino, Saturn - Hotaru Tomoe, Uranium - Haruka Tenno, Neptune - Michiru Cayo and Pluto - Setsuna Mayo.  
\- Who is to blame that the power of time is passed to you, Georgina?  
\- Yes, no. Setsuna sighed with relief, she had me any problems. Then there is the SPACE of the SACRED TRIANGLE - Sailor Soldier - Seia To, Sailor Healer - Eaten To, Sailor Creator - Taiki To.  
\- It was more fortunate of all, - he smiled.  
\- Why?  
\- Because they were the guys for LIFE! Now Seia can beat Usagi Mamoro!  
-Queen his decision, -shrugged Georgina,- for them is SACRED SPACE STAR NATURAL SAILOR SOLDIERS - Jane O'Connor, Tracy Sheridan, Diana Ferbey, Crystal Ibarra and Mary Jones.  
Warrior WATER - Jane who relays AQUAKINESIS, warrior-FIRE - Tracy - pyro kinetic, warrior METAL STAR - Diana - a telepath, warrior SOIL - Crystal - controlled geekiness and warrior AIR - Mary - telekinesis.  
\- That the Japanese and angry. They do not have even a single soldier, who would have had power and in real life and after his incarnation, and plus to this forces OUR soldiers are multiplied many times over. And they, in addition to Mamoro and Chibi-Chibi, as were planetary soldiers, so they still are. And if that planets-keepers, who will cry?  
\- Well, the last SPACE SACRED TRIANGLE SOLDIERS KEEPERS - you, me and Gala. You're a KNIGHT of the COSMOS, you have ALL the power of ALL soldiers. For me the TIME, but I have power retro and clairvoyance and Gala - KEEPER GALAXIES possessing the power of energobiznesa.  
\- We are the ones who come after all, we are the ones who can protect all and all, and we are the ones who UNDERSTAND the SERIOUSNESS of the FORCES ASSIGNED TO US. I was always against teenagers did for adults dirty work, and I Usagi-Princess’s think. What is it, fuck Princess, and if even to die knew? Risk, risk and risk should be skillfully, and you can get a bunch of snotty soap Opera....  
\- Quiet, Mick, not ninety environments. I know you've always been against it, but as you know, Japanese sailor came up with the damsel, and the damsels tend to come mucus and tears at any romance.   
\- Well, well, and we came in defiance of the nozzle and tears. And so they were not invented, we are the most correct warriors!  
\- Of course, I saw this girl was talking to her interview was taken. It was funny.  
\- Still, if you the lowdown each person from and to know and see, - snorted Mick.

John woke up in the middle of the night, in the first or second hour. First, he found that lying on the sofa. "Looks like Sherlock not become me to pull into the room," thought John, - "well, okay itself now comes". Hopped off the couch, found that under the feet of some irregularity. Tried to get up. Did not work. Fell.  
\- A lovely way to Wake up, - lifting gray eyes, said Sherlock.  
\- And what are you doing here? - has stared John.  
\- I've missed you, - Sherlock smiled a little bit insecure, a little sad,- I decided to go there to feel you, to hear your breath.... and know that you're all right...  
-You frighten me, - John tried to get up. For this he had to rest against Sherlock chest. The mutt closed his eyes...  
-You behave abnormally, -John finally got back on the sofa, stretched out his hand and touched the Sherlock forehead, - Hey, if you have a fever! Quickly stood up and March in bed!  
-I have heard, - Sherlock opened his eyes again and, in the light of the flickering lights, and they were shining like two little stars, - and that there is a very good way to relieve the heat...  
\- And what? - John scowled at him.  
\- To the patient enclose a healthy person that his hugs... and the heat go...  
\- I don't get it, Sherlock, - John dumbfounded looked at each other, - I know that the way this exists, but it is used in extreme cases...  
\- I - extreme...  
-No, no! Forget it!  
-They cannot, - Sherlock sat down on the floor and slipped his curly head in the hands of John, - I've got a FEVER, and you are a DOCTOR. Spend treatment...  
John didn't know what to do. Sherlock behaved improperly and not normal. But to hit him - John never went hand, and to do what Sherlock he was urged, John could not. So he compromised. Ran both hands in hair friend and began to stroke. Sherlock sighed contentedly and calm, like a cat.  
\- John?  
\- Mm.  
\- And that guy, what he wanted from you?  
\- Nothing special. He just patted the palm of my throat and collarbone. He and you have done the same?  
\- Yes. And all?  
\- Uh - huh.  
After a couple of seconds.  
\- John?  
\- Yes?  
\- And I can... ever... Pat your collarbone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When in 1996 began to show Sailor moon, I and my sailor came up, and so it is, dear Sirs. Claims for sailor NOT ACCEPTED!  
> I HAVE NOTHING IN THEIR CLASSIFICATION IS NOT GOING TO CHANGE!   
> WHO DOESN'T LIKE MY SAILOR AND MY CHANGES ON THE OLD SAILOR - DO NOT READ!


	7. Moonriarty and Sherlocat

Moriarty woke up from scabies. "We, the damned whore", - regions he to himself, but gradually he realized that it scratches his forehead. Walked to the mirror. Looked sleepy eyes. In the middle of the forehead something loomed. Something strange, wonderful and great. It was becoming clearer and clearer, not yet acquired the shape of an inverted black Crescent. Once a strange mark on his forehead Moriarty became clear, he felt a strange longing in all States and its language began to tear unfamiliar words.  
In the box, hit a little shadow. Moriarty, obeying the impulse, opened the shutters.

Ringing. The glass. You quiver.  
In the window with a sweep wing,  
I bat.

\- It happened! - Said most volatile rat, - now you - Moonriarty! The warrior of evil and injustice!  
\- And how it does order to understand? - accumulate staring at the rat, said Moriarty.  
\- The Power of the Dark Moon! - Rat turned over in the air and on the floor plan iPhone latest model, - lift him up and tell - a Black Moon! Give me the strength!  
Moriarty, without understanding anything, bent down, picked up the iPhone and said what was told. From nowhere appeared a black satin ribbon, which has just wrapped Moriarty. Flew black feathers and - voila. Moriarty was in the black air dress with lace insets on the bodice. Behind developed two black wings.  
\- And what is it? - Sinister whisper he asked the rat.  
\- Now you're the Princess of the Moonnity. If you want to arrange for someone nasty personally, then type in the iPhone code word - "Moonriarty", and you will turn into a simpler form.  
Moriarty did. His suit has undergone significant changes - black satin short skirt, black tights tight as gymnasts, black sailor's collar and two bows. On the chest and waist. Black high boots, black gloves. Plus diadem.  
\- And what next?  
\- Dial on the iPhone, the word "Good", - suggested the rat.  
Moriarty obediently got and you get a lot of bright point of light.  
\- Choose any and go!  
\- Oh, and did evil do not under the cover of night?  
\- To you it's not true!- proudly said the rat,- we - day villains!  
-Good, - Moriarty went to the balcony and spread its wings, leaped from him. But quickly ascended and disappeared over the horizon.

Morning on Baker Street started with the fact that John was gone. Not saying goodbye, not saying a word. Slammed the door and all. Sherlock extremely excited about caring friend, but could not do anything, since he declared his brother.  
-Well, let's get started, - said Mycroft, sitting down in a chair, - John left?  
-Yes, - muttered glumly Sherlock.  
-He never said where to go?  
-And do you know why? - wet, Sherlock.  
\- I was just wondering, - is the Mycroft smiled contemptuously, - then, is your favorite dog ran away? Well, now you will be able to deal with threats Moriarty.  
\- John... not a dog, - The eyes of Sherlock flashed. His gray eyes were black with anger.  
\- Well, the toy. This, my beloved brother, no matter. It is only important that you got rid of the harmful decomposition of bourgeois smell and will be able to begin their direct obligations.  
\- Went outside.  
\- What did you say? - could not believe his ears Mycroft, - WHAT did YOU SAY!?  
\- GET OUT, YOU BASTARD!!! - Fiercely cried Sherlock. He was furious, - GET OUT of MY APARTMENT!!! AND DON'T COME HERE ANYMORE!!!  
-Ah! - The Mycroft rose and voice, an ominous, said, - fine. But I'll make what YOU will of ME to BEG for WORK!!!!!  
\- Will survive...  
The Mycroft angrily slammed all the doors that he had on the way.

Sherlock again cleaned the entire apartment, went somewhere and handed, on his return, startled Mrs. Hudson ticket on a monthly Euro-tour. Mistress quickly gathered and took off. Sherlock breakfasted alone, and sat down to music. So he spent a few hours and was just dozing off, the weather outside the window contributed to this. Woke up Sherlock from the quiet creaking door. So he sat at home and hearing the door, quickly got dressed in a black shirt and black jeans, and again sat in the armchair. I closed my eyes and sits, violin strings tingles. The smell realized that come John. Walked around the room, poured some tea and sat down on the couch with the laptop in hand.

Half an hour passed in silence.

\- John?  
\- Don't talk to me.  
\- Well, John? - Sherlock held in the voice begging tone.  
\- Buzz off.  
\- Joe-o-n, - now intonation became plaintive, - what are you offended?  
\- You, - growled John.  
\- For what?  
\- For what she was trying to get fresh with me...  
\- John, well, forgives me. I don't know why I feel so Veda, - a plaintive voice Sherlock alarmed John, and he looked up. He saw. Sherlock turned the chair so that he was back to John and now he tilted his head back so that he has already had rolled over for the backrest.  
\- What the hell do? -inquired John.  
\- Joe-o-n, please, you stroke me, - Sherlock returned to the normal position.  
\- I will not and do not want, - John demonstratively tore into work.

While he concentrated printed, but then she felt about a foot something rubs. Looked down. Sherlock. Sitting on the floor. Pure cat and rubs against the leg of John, but not the back of his head, and not the cheek and throat and collarbone.  
\- And what is it?  
\- Pet me, - hoarsely whispered Sherlock, - ple-ase...  
\- Stick will not be? - inquired John.  
\- The life I swear that I will not do.  
\- Give me head, - John has postponed laptop, and on his lap gently lay down disheveled hair Sherlock. John began stroking his hair. Sherlock visibly relaxed. "Damn this sociopath,"- thought John, -“makes me do unnatural things. Although that would be if I smoother? Oh, nothing. And if I will stroke not only hair, but in the face... well, you can, have course, and lower, but only to the waist. Below this barrier is impossible. Otherwise, I... don't I'll..."- John released his left hand of hair other and ran his fingers Sherlock on the forehead, then on the nose. Cheekbones. The lips. Sherlock softly breathed.  
\- Keep going...  
John walked through the throat with his hand, said that Sherlock clean-shaven and descended to the collarbone.  
\- Prudent, Yes?  
\- What are you? - Sherlock sighed.  
-First the buttons on his shirt unbuttoned. Specifically, right?  
-I wanted you noticed, - Sherlock raised his hand, but stopped her halfway.  
-We agreed...,-warned him John.  
\- I want to take your hand,-is a slightly grey eye, said Sherlock, - the right and the left, leave it where it lies.  
-Okay, - John held out his right hand forward.  
Sherlock took her, rubbed against her, and exhaled.  
\- Study me, John...  
\- To study, then? I type the doctor, and you're my patient? I want a doctor to play?  
-I want you to touch me, John. Just concerned.  
John lowered his hand below her and felt the beating of the heart Sherlock.  
-Come on,-John stood up and pulled Sherlock behind him.

In the bedroom John pushed his friend on the bed.  
\- Lie. You're sick; why not look before you squeak. Now invent. And, you were wounded, and I got to take your shirt to discover the wound.  
Sherlock silently allowed taking off the shirt. He was so good that he just gasped and sighed. John did not transgress the limits. But stroked to absolute relaxation Sherlock`s. Then this entire John was boring and he went to his room.  
-John! - Semi sigh - sex moan.  
\- What do you want else?  
\- Stay with me.  
-Okay, - John came back and sat down beside him.  
-Sit close, please.  
\- What do you lack?  
\- Your knees, - said Sherlock.  
\- Well, then, - John moved closer, and Sherlock happy with views rubbed his head at a friend's lap.  
\- John, and if we have to leave?  
-You've already before this fact rose.  
\- When? -said Sherlock.  
\- When the roof leaped, I was sure that you were dead.  
\- I do not remember, there was not that, - smiled Sherlock, - did I could you throw? Can't be!  
\- Was, - sighed John, - and then you're back, and I beat you.  
\- Are you married? - suddenly asked Sherlock.  
\- For four years. We have a daughter growing up and heir on the approach.  
\- So, - gray eyes of Sherlock filled with tears, - you will not be able to be with me all the time?  
\- While I can. And don't cry. Your tears will come. You - SHERLOCK and Sherlock cannot cry.

Sherlock took the hand of John and put him on the chest over the heart.  
-Do you hear?  
-Yeah, what?  
-What is it beating?  
-Is your heart.  
-So, if I have a heart, I'm not a robot and not a machine to search for clues, I'm a man. And how many would not want to call me a heartless creature, I can afford human weakness...  
-Sorry, - John wiped his finger back tears to the eyes of Sherlock, - I know that you're human. That’s why I talk with you, that you'll fill my life with sense and... Happiness. IPN. Tomorrow me at work. The vacation was over. Mary will come in a month, so I'll go and stay with you. Sleep, Sherlock.

Sherlock relaxed and fell asleep. And while he was asleep, John held his hand, and when sleep friend was a deep, bent over him and whispered:  
-I love you, Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, What? On slash tuned? I - brutal author and very dirty! BU-ha-ha!


	8. Sketch in the Gothic style under the white moon. Part 1

Moriarty back at seven in the morning. He had a great time and appreciated ridiculous suit. Rat got back together with him.  
\- ...and even if I would want someone to spoil the mood, send to iPhone SMS. And all - human kick out of the saddle for twelve hours.  
\- And why to me it?  
\- See himself, after this SMS man starts to bitch.  
-Then we must try,- took out his iPhone and have sent room inspector Lastread SMS "I returned - you would be closed".

In the morning, John went to work. Sherlock woke up at eleven. He opened his eyes and tried to recall yesterday. He was a little ashamed, but he should remember that it is not reached and went to the kitchen was, that is, in jeans and no shirt. No sooner had the Sherlock start Breakfast, it has come early. Gregory Lastread.  
\- Hi.  
\- Hi. For what he did, detective?  
\- We have the murder was organized. Thought that may be interesting to you.  
\- Tell.  
\- Forty people in Trafalgar square drank, and ate, and died. Not at night and in the morning. And all part - local, part - provincials, and some tourists.  
\- Hmm, - Sherlock looked up from Breakfast and stared at the guest, - food and drinks checked?  
\- They disappeared.  
Sherlock raised his eyebrows:  
-Is that so?  
-But we have a couple of witnesses. The tourists. The Americans. But what they say makes no sense. And now, Sherlock, no doubt, you darn attractive guy, but it would be better if you put on a shirt...  
-Okay, - Sherlock went shirt and returned dressed, - so what they are saying and where they are?  
\- In Scotland Yard. We checked. So will you help us?  
\- Okay. John is at work. The house is boring.  
\- John on the square.  
\- With this and I had to start, - Sherlock warmly dressed and left the house together with Gregory.

\- Gregory thoughts, don't you think, Mick?  
\- He has already received SMS from Moriarty?  
\- Yes.  
\- Gregory should not interfere in relations Sherlock and John. This is my depression and she will be by my rules!

-Well, August, and London!- tall dark blond guy in blue jeans, a white shirt and a suede jacket was sitting around the table and kept smiling.  
\- Well, what? If you haven't noticed, we are in the police!  
-Well, we're here and we're going to get.  
August - high black, dressed in velvet black jeans and brown thick sweater no particular pattern - disapprovingly stared at his friend.  
I'm surprised Chase.  
\- No wonder, - Chase said, - if once in a blue moon ever have witnessed.  
\- On itself to me.  
In the Cabinet came two. One is high, with wavy black hair, bright grey eyes and a charming smile. He was dressed in a long black cashmere coat color, and second they have already seen. It was inspector Lastread.  
\- Sherlock, it is our witness, - Gregory nodded towards children.  
Sherlock carefully examined both. Raised his eyebrows and said Gregory:  
-I think they're more on your part.  
\- Why?  
\- The first lot of money, works on metal, but this is his hobby. Recently broke up with a girl, but still hopes to find love on all life. Hmm. Works in the police prefers small sports cars. Like speed... was injured... a long time ago. Love life and live. He leads a healthy way of life. The second is a former boxer, now a little doing it, but as a hobby. Most likely, keep the club for the former. Married. For a long time. The wife a little younger than him, but his feelings are the same. A policeman with great experience. Prefers large machine that periodically dieting, which impose a spouse, but can't wait for their completion, as it has a great interest in caloric intake.

August and Chase synchronously opened their mouths, and stared at him.  
-Come on, say, a friend who you about us told?  
\- Simple observation. And what you saw?  
\- Incomprehensible nonsense. Came a man with black wings, dressed in a black skirt, tights, boots and gloves, poured into the square of a bunch of drinks and food. Shouted - "Freebie!" They began to eat and drink. and then all he poured out - disappeared. And people started to beat into convulsions and died.  
Is that all?  
\- Yes.  
\- Gregory, I need to look at the crime scene.  
-No problem, - Gregory turned to the Americans,-and you setting here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here and the rest has come.


	9. Sketch in the Gothic style under the white moon. Part 2

Night. The snow. Entangled in the branches of the moon.  
Under step Death creak  
And she held her wing  
To sleep London.  
And here's the result -  
The death of forty.  
Only a shadow, smear  
On a celestial body...  
Only the silhouette... and the wings.  
Is This Death?  
Does. Then Moriarty  
Glides over the eternal moon`s.  
Rache, Rache -  
Love or revenge?  
Only the name - Moriarty  
This word the whole of London wrote.

And here it is - the sweet moment of victory!  
And the heart is here on a platter  
And under the pepper.  
In Moriarty on the table.  
He eats...  
He sleeps and sees this dream,  
Saliva flowing into the pillow.  
Maybe he will give  
For Valentine's Day?  
Yes exactly. Heart John  
He Sherlock give,  
Then Sherlock  
He heart burns...  
What dreams! What a pleasure!  
He smacking in a dream  
And smile shines in the darkness.

And somewhere in London, great  
Two friends. Sleep alone   
Ile asleep, waiting for it,  
And the second one works.  
Cold morgue   
And forty body  
Children, adults...  
Boils anger,   
But the thing goes.  
And only in the morning  
John comes home.  
Sit in a chair.  
Devastated.  
And Sherlock, understanding,  
Sits  
With a chair and puts his head  
John on his knees.  
He starts to stroke...  
As a cat or a dog.  
And Sherlock quiet breathing,  
And feels anxiety,  
Pain and rage other.  
\- ...I find him, - he whispers,  
-'ll give you the - at the mercy of.  
-Sherlock, children and adults.   
They were killed with poison.  
And very rare poison.  
-Find,- Sherlock looks  
On the other and, obeying  
Strange impulse, palm  
Tears from his eyes and he wiped,  
-I'll find it, just calm down.  
As soon as you eat and sleep,  
I'll see what I can do.  
-Thank you, - John gets up and goes into the bathroom...

And Lastread walking   
Through the dark streets.  
He just  
Two Sailors caught   
And got screwed, but after  
Was taken to the hospital  
And there said,  
She saw they were attacked  
Some evil type.  
Before he could escape,  
Although he Lastread,  
And shot him,  
Catch tried.  
Believe him.  
And Sailor without memory  
In the blood, as needed for the victims.

The moon is at its Zenith.  
And the snow is glistening in the light,  
All London in a white blanket.  
Broken branches of trees black.  
So wonderful night's sleep.  
So silver and soft   
The moonlight.  
So snow crunches  
Under the quiet steps.

In the hospital of St. Bartholomew  
Lie Usagi, Michiru and Haruka,  
And in the morgue - forty phone...

John is sleeping, and Sherlock sitting   
In the network and looks for the venom.  
Jim Moriarty also sleeps  
And sees a long wonderful dream  
That he is the master of the world!  
And Sherlock dead,  
And Watson dead,  
And all who  
There had against him,  
DEAD!


	10. B. C.

John the morning was in the hospital. Sherlock, all night spent at the computer, slept legs. The morning was snow and the cold. It went into a pure white day.   
In twelve days Sherlock woke up, had Breakfast and began to search for the information about the poison. John provided a list of symptoms. In the network about such symptoms are not heard. Sherlock gathered and went fucking around in the National library.

August and chase were checked Gregory; on the pleasures offered to assist the London police.

Moriarty turned into the Moonriarty and went to bitch. This game has so captured him that he forgot to think about the capture of London. Simply enjoyed them.

\- What did you feel when touched Sherlock and John? - asked Georgina, appearing at the observation point.  
\- Eh? - Mick read the book, reclining on the sofa.  
\- What you read?  
\- The adventures of Sherlock Holmes, - said Mick, - you asked a question?  
\- I asked about your feelings when you stroked Sherlock and John?   
\- Good feeling - Mick did not come off the books, - good...  
\- I thought, - Georgina sat on the sofa, put his hand on the book and pulled it towards him,- when they were sitting, and John stroked Sherlock... on the head.  
\- And on the place of the one you wanted to be? - Mick was holding a book, but raised his eyes from the text.  
\- No, I don't mean that, - Georgina screwed up his grey eyes, - I... would like Pat... your collarbone…  
-Yes? - Mick laid readable and put down his book, - well, we're adults, responsible..  
\- Do you mind? - wondered Georgina.  
\- And what you wonder? I thought YOU always know what can I tell you?  
\- Hmmm, it's not. You ruin all the laws of time. I like to watch you. I can predict with a dozen your behavior scenarios for the near future, but you always choose the eleventh variant. And I was not sure that you would go for it.  
\- Why not? - Mick hopped off the couch and leaned back, ruffled his already shaggy dark brown hair. Looked at Georgina. Joe was dressed in white and grey checkered shirt and black pants. She looked at Mick and inquisitive, and then said:  
\- I will be easier if you will fall in my lap.  
\- Well, - he did not ask.  
Joe put his left hand in her hair Mick`s. Dogmatist with their graceful thin fingers, and the second drawing back a couple of times - on his chest. Mick was lying with his eyes closed. Joe stroked Mick's hair, flowing through his fingers, and then held face. Closed eyes, nose, cheeks, lips and chin. Leaned over Mick's and dissolved the waterfall his ashen hair.  
\- Mick?  
-Yes, - said Mick, without opening his eyes.  
\- Can I take off your shirt?   
\- Do whatever you see fit...  
Georgina unbuttoned my shirt, and her fingers ran over his chest and Mick's. She felt every scar and knew how and when it was obtained, and how much pain I had to endure Mick’s.   
-Poor...  
\- Yes?  
\- You have so many scars...  
-You cool fingers...  
-Is hateful to you? - concerned about Georgina.  
\- I feel good - breathed Mick, - you have no idea how well...  
-I'm glad, - Georgina leaned down and kissed the collarbone...  
\- Joe? - Mick visibly excited. Georgina is realized by increasing the heart rate.  
\- What?  
\- Are you sure that you are doing?  
-Very well, - Joe brushed his hair back, - I want to kiss you.  
Mick opened his eyes and looked at Joe from the bottom up.  
-You have thought?  
\- No, I thought not, - Joe laughed, is a spontaneous decision and I wanted to make it a reality.  
\- I am... confused me, - Mick sat up and moved to the couch.  
-I always loved, Mick. From the first day, when you found me and announced that I space - time Keeper. And then I thought, “what a damn attractive guy." And then it turned out that all of OUR soldiers madly in you are in love. And now we have to share with legal wife. But here, Georgina smiled my time and depression.  
Mick smiled.  
\- With these words I still nobody compliments did not.  
\- I was late! - Georgina around Mick's neck and clung to his lips.

John came home late in the evening. Sherlock sat and worked for a laptop. John silently came up, gave Sherlock head and stared at his lips eagerly hungry vampire. The kiss was long and very hard. After John broke away from the Sherlock, her lips were last in the blood.  
\- Joe-o-n?!- Sherlock looked at each other. Noted that John looks nervous and angry.  
-You behaved badly, Sherlock, - John looked at his friend, - you seduced me. Seduced a married man. And you must be punished, - grabbed Sherlock shirt. Black shirt. And yanked. Buttons and showered.  
\- John? - Sherlock was really scared. With his friend had done something terrible.  
-Shut up! - John hit Sherlock. Sighting and evil.  
Sherlock shaken.  
-You wanted to? Right? - John angrily grinned and pushed his friend toward the bedroom.

There he threw Sherlock on the bed, pulled the stack and grinned fiercely.  
\- Poor children MUST be PUNISHED!-stack whistle in the air and on the breast of Sherlock were swelling out the red stripe. And again and again. Many times, until his chest, and neck, and even the face of Sherlock not covered bloody stripes. On the face, however, was only one band, Sherlock got her for what she was trying to ask what the hell was going on.   
\- No, you do this punishment is not enough, - John, disgusting grinning, he took Sherlock by the hair and lifted his body up to his level. Licked the blood and painful bite his collarbone. Until the blood. And then raped poor in all places . And not once, but still the application stack, and then again beat him. The action lasted for about three hours. John, having received the spiritual, physical and moral satisfaction from all that had happened, went to sleep, finally, discovering Sherlock again and again near the collarbone.

Sherlock woke up an hour later from the onset of nausea. Crawled to the toilet. There puked. Then he hobbled to the bathroom. Sherlock washed, returned to the bedroom, dressed, and, taking a clean blanket, went to the sofa. On the bed, it was impossible to watch. It was the feeling that a crime has occurred. While yes, the crime happened. Sherlock lay on the couch under a blanket and thought:-"I have been greatly angered John. I just wanted affection, and John didn't like it. I blame before him. Strongly. Need to apologize." With these thoughts Sherlock fell asleep.

\- I don't planned, - said sadly Mick.  
\- Hmm, bad happened, - Joe looked suspiciously at Mick's - you know you're never going to do?  
\- No. I... think about it... but I would like... hmm... happened by mutual consent. And now? How to fix it? Wait, SMS from Moriarty?  
-Yes. All right, correct. The offense is not correct, but let John will repent of that, and Sherlock forgive.

John went to work that morning, not noticing that his friend is sleeping on the couch. It seemed that he doesn't notice that someone is sleeping on the couch. All day he was tormented by remorse about something terrible happen at night. But he does not remember what it was. What? The day was normal, not counting this awful feeling. After work, John went to the store, bought a lot of food and went home.  
Strangely. Sherlock was not in the living room and the kitchen. The apartment was clean, but Sherlock were observed.  
\- Sherlock! - called John, - where are you?  
But Sherlock did not answer. John went all over the apartment and stood locked bedrooms each other.  
\- Sherlock?  
At the door stirred, but did not answer.  
\- Sherlock? What's wrong with you?  
Behind the door was still silent.  
\- If you have not opened, I'll kick the door!  
Behind the door was heard whether groan or sigh, or a sob, and the voice of Sherlock said:  
-Go in the kitchen or dining room... I will come.  
John chuckled and went back. After a couple of minutes Sherlock appeared in the living room, went and huddled in the corner of the sofa. John said to himself that shirt on Sherlock buttoned tightly, and his head he keeps leaning. Persistently looking down, not looking up.  
\- What happened?  
-Nothing, - muffled said Sherlock.  
\- Sure?  
\- Yes. ... You wanted to see me?  
-I don't think that you got all right, - John walked up to each other and sat down next to her, - what's wrong? Open face, I want to see your eyes, please.  
Sherlock still not looked at John. He laid a hand on his shoulder and tried to look each other in the face. Sherlock hard clamps. John raised his head Sherlock's chin and turned away. Across the entire face was crimson band from the blow.  
-Oh! O Lord! Sherlock! Who did this to you? Immediately lie down, now I, - John ran for gauze, cotton, and alcohol, and began to treat the injury. When injury was processed, John looked at his friend:  
\- More you are not ill? And why shirt today you buttoned?  
Sherlock sobbed, quick movements unzipped and opened the shirt. John was terrified. Under a shirt there was a mess bleeding flesh, abrasions, bruises and a couple of bites. John quickly handled it all. Forced Sherlock undress and looked at it. Now before Sherlock was sitting just by the doctor. When the inspection was completed, all wounded Sherlock processed, Sherlock got dressed again huddled in the corner of the sofa.  
\- Who did it, Sherlock? Gregory? The Mycroft? Moriarty?  
Sherlock raised his eyes, they were full of tears.   
-No, John, that they did not. Forgive me. I, - Sherlock sighed, - I wish that you would touch me, stroked, but you did not like it, apparently. And you're the same yesterday... punish me, - Sherlock lowered his head.  
\- You want to say? - gently asked John, - what's all this I've caused?  
\- Yes. Sorry, - Sherlock did not raise his head, - you have done more, maybe I deserved it, I was seduced you...  
A horrible hunch in her mind of John:  
-You want to say that I am! Yesterday! At night! Went! Too! Far? How much?  
\- Much - Sherlock raised his head and gulped, - you were ANGRY and VERY CRUEL, but today... you are good,-long-suppressed tears flowed from gray eyes Sherlock.  
\- Sherlock?! Forgive me! Sorry!-John hugged each other, - I caused you pain! I'm such a brute!  
-I am to blame, - the sob,- is my fault.  
\- No, - John put Sherlock it on his knees and began to stroke, soothing, although he himself was already on the verge of tears. Then they came out and poured already on Sherlock.

So they sat the whole evening, consoling each other. And then they went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuu, Well, not slash in its pure form, but whatever.


	11. Schooling Sherlocat

Two days have passed from the moment when John went too far in respect of Sherlock. The face of Sherlock healed, but the chest still ached, irritated face. John built a friend some moving bandage. Sherlock was grateful, but still internally was afraid of John.

On the third day Sherlock was sitting at home, in the morning he went to the library, then to the police station for dinner returned home. In the area Gregory also asked where the Sherlock abrasion on her face. Sherlock sluggish joked that got drunk and fell down the stairs. Gregory chided friend, he had once held, and John, and Sherlock in the clink for drunken behavior.

Sherlock returned home and sat down at the notebook. He still could not manage to find this poison. Sherlock sat in her favorite black shirt, black jeans and enthusiastically clicked on the keyboard. So he had not even heard that returned John. The smell realized that a friend came up to him closer.  
-Listen, John... - started Sherlock, not looking back, but suddenly felt fingers John began to stroke him on the head. Then the fingers scratched his ear, down the throat...  
\- Good cat! The cat was bored? The cat was hungry? -Muttered John, throwing his head Sherlock and stroking the throat, - the cat wants milk?  
Sherlock didn't want milk, but seeing that the eyes of John became very dark, almost black, decided he did not want to get another beating, and said:  
\- Yes.  
-Good, - John went to the kitchen table.  
Sherlock thought was that John will pour it in a Cup. But he took a plate and poured the milk down. Then she put a plate on the floor and unctuous voice called:  
\- Good cat! Kitty, kitty!  
Sherlock rose from his chair and walked to the saucer. Looked at him. Then he turned to his friend.  
-The joke is not funny... - and he stopped.  
John stared straight at him and stroked the arm of the stack. Sherlock was not good, so he silently got up on his knees and began to lap from a saucer. At first did not work and then adapt and things went smoothly. A few minutes Sherlock committed with milk and raised his head. John walked over and crouched down.  
\- Cat well - John took Sherlock's chin and pulled his face to mine. Close-close. And gathered lips with lip and chin other remnants of milk. From this unexpected affection of Sherlock dizzy.  
-Let's go, cat, - John went to the sofa, sat down and slapped his knees, inviting. Sherlock straightened up and looked at the sofa and knelt friend. Realized that if even he rolled up, kneeling John unlikely to fit. Therefore, came to John, Sherlock sat on the floor, and knelt put my head. John patted near the sofa, and Sherlock moved there, curled up. John began to stroke him on the head, on the back, neck and scratch behind the ear.

-I do not understand, - said Mick, - why SMS from Moriarty so John is valid?  
\- What do you want? - asked Joе.  
\- Got SMS, found a sailor, something he made, got the strength and forward to the fight against evil.  
\- If this scheme to follow, then John they really wrong, - said Joe.

Two hours later.   
\- Cat wants meat or fish? - asked John the gentle voice.  
Sherlock imagined that he would have to have a fish without a knife and fork; he was horrified, so pretty clearly said:  
\- I want meat and better fried.  
\- Cat fellow,-John got up from the sofa and went to the kitchen, - and the cat will sit on the couch.  
Sherlock stretched and stretched. John was something wrong. Now John himself provoked the Sherlock desire to be stroked, but behaved as if he was alone in the apartment, and Sherlock was his favorite cat.

John was cooking something delicious. Divine odors filled the apartment. Sherlock, upon reflection, decided that John will feed him dinner but with the floor. And so it proved. John put Sherlock into a plate of tasty grilled meat in cream sauce. Sherlock began to eat. Eat slowly, chew thoroughly, but was afraid that John will bother to look at the way he eats... and he will get in the ribs. But John was in no hurry. He ate, not hurrying up anywhere, munching and drinking tea. Sherlock finished eating simultaneously with John. John went Sherlock and lips gathered the remains of meat and sauce from his lips Sherlock. He melted and forgave John his unusual way to feed him dinner.  
\- Cat now go and wash up. Then dress up in my favorite shirt is dark purple, black pants and come for an evening Ironing.  
Sherlock carefully washed, dressed, come in. Curled up John on the bed. He again began to stroke him. Patting, stroking until I fell asleep. And when I fell asleep, Sherlock tried to escape, but was caught by the hand. Go succeeded only in the hour of the night.

\- Yes, have to improvise a bit, - said Mick, - Joe, you will be able someone from this time paradox to pull in the real light?  
\- Only with you. And what are you up to?  
\- Yes here want Sherlock let rest, and from John to take away for a couple of weeks. Without Sherlock SMS Moriarty will John on my itinerary?  
\- Must try!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere my imagination is not leads there. Benedict, forgive me, type vile, bad.


	12. White sun of Hurghada. Part 1

-Where do start? - asked Joe.  
\- Blog Sherlock, - said Mick, - gives me the opportunity to speak to him on the Internet.  
\- Well.

Sherlock was still looking for information about the poison. It was two days after John humiliated him, forcing him to play the role of a cat. John nothing about it remembered, Sherlock not reminded. He worked on this mystery, day and night, but no one could give him the answer. And once, include the laptop in the morning, Sherlock saw in his blog post.  
\- This angel dust.

\- Who will prove?

\- I know.

\- Where?

\- I faced such a problem.

\- Who are you?

\- My name is Mick.

\- Where are you from?

\- It doesn't matter.

Sherlock heard the steps of John, went to another page.  
\- Found anything on poison? -asked John.  
\- Only the name, - said Sherlock.  
\- Well at least something, okay I'm at work.  
Code for John slammed the door, Sherlock again sent the message.  
\- Where did you find the address of my page?

-It was easy when you know where to look.

-You wanted to tell me only this?

-No, I think you have a problem. Before your page you visit you more often.

\- I'm not sure if I can speak with you on these themes? You and I are strangers.

-You have my name. It is now.

\- I'm afraid. I am a sociopath, and I don't agree with people.

\- Nonsense, I never with such communicated. Nothing, still alive, as you can see!

\- In General, I live together with a man in the same apartment. We rented it for two.

-You're normal?

-What do you mean?

\- Not gay?

\- No and my buddy too, he recently got married and now lives separately. But it comes and visits. Now, after Christmas, I began to notice in him the signs of some strange disturbances. But what happened to me, I liked.

-What kind of upset? Describe the symptoms.

\- Well, I wanted to caress, that is, I wished that I stroked and caressed. On the head, face, neck and chest. And I wanted to do, John, my friend.

\- Just stroked as a cat? Without further development?

\- Yes. I kind of wanted to caress could move into another stage, but I did not insist.

\- Do not worry, just speak-out, and you will become easier.

\- Some time ago he came home, his wife away, kissed me, he bit my lips till the blood, beaten and subjected to violence …

\- Why haven't you contacted the police?

\- I was frightened, John was at this moment is so scary....

\- I can call you by name?

\- Yes.

\- How old are you, Sherlock?

\- 37.

\- You're an adult, responsible man, what the hell are you allow on yourself to scoff? Are you a fan of sadomasochistic games?

\- No.

\- You were beaten, raped, and you didn't know what to do. The applicant at his friend.

\- I don't want this to become public.

\- And you know how many people are dying because of domestic violence? Heap. They are also afraid.

\- But John is my friend!

\- Friends and kill the very willingly.

\- Two days ago, John... humiliated me... forced to play... the role of the cat. I was touched, but that's what I was eating from a plate from the floor and half of the night I had to sleep at the feet of John.

\- Listen, Sherlock, let's meet and discuss the situation. I think I know how to help you.

\- Yes, probably. And where?

\- I'm in London travel; find myself, where we can meet and talk.

\- Come tomorrow, on Shaftesbury Avenue at seven in the evening. There are Chinese restaurants there and from Baker Street far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel dust - derived from phencyclidine, maybe you're aware


	13. White sun of Hurghada. Part 2

Sherlock stood on the corner of Shaftesbury Avenue and Chinatown, freezing. For conspiracy he did not put on his coat, and was limited to a warm jacket and scarf. From a distance it looked like a regular tourist. He came earlier and was afraid that his new friends get lost. But suddenly someone slapped him on the shoulder. Sherlock turned quickly. Behind was a guy in a black jacket and a warm hat.  
\- Sherlock?  
-Yes, - said Sherlock - and you - Mick?  
\- Exactly. Long time waiting for?  
\- No. About five minutes.  
\- Sorry, a little lost. Go grab a bite to eat.  
\- Do you like Chinese food? - Sherlock looked closely at his new friend. He looked and seen that, in turn, also inspect.  
\- I eat it all, - smiled Mick, - except the naked touchstone.

The restaurant was small, the people were few. The boys found a table and ordered a meal in pretty Chinese girls in dark red dress. Pending order Mick decided to check, is this the man.  
\- Well, what do you know about me?  
\- And you do it?  
\- No. But just in case.  
\- But let's for a couple, - said Sherlock, - you too, I was considered.  
\- Come. Who will start?  
\- Your job will include sedentary, so the active period. A strong hand. Live in a hot place, because the skin is covered with a tan. Tan dark, so only from the southern sun. Jacket secondhand, but you will see that you properly care for it. Black jeans, a harmony with the jacket and hat. Cap warm, but it is not so, what would wear Europeans. Scarf no, but there is a warm sweater under the throat. Shirt too neck, ties do not like and do not wear. And now you.  
\- An Englishman, - Mick smiled, - snob, but weak snob. Some time ago lived in another country, where he got a little sunburn, but he is coming back to paleness. Book with expensive tailors, so have the money. Came in a jacket for masking, usually go in different clothes. Cap wearing, prefer scarf. Shirt - first buttons unbuttoned, may try to demonstrate helplessness, showing the throat and collarbone.  
\- Hmm. You boots. You know and know how to wear them, so your profession implies something military, but you're not a military and for some reason you're in the army was not. You have a weapon, but now weapons with you there and you're a bit constrained. Usually you have two holsters. They shoulder. Suppose that you're a COP. But you're open person. But your very light accent confuses me. Still, the country in which you now live, you nonnative.  
\- Are you people doing mental work, but know how to shoot and drive a car. You must be a private detective...  
\- Detective - consultant, - said Sherlock, - what else can you say?  
\- You have a transparent gray eyes, - Mick smiled.  
\- You - grey-blue. You also have powers of observation. But you're a little older or younger than me?  
\- Over a year. Preserved well.  
\- I've guessed?  
\- Almost everything, and I?  
\- Yes, you got it, but something kept back because they know more about me than I want to show.

Then they brought food. The boys began to eat. After some time, Mick asked:  
-Is your friend who works?  
\- He is a doctor, military, is now working at the hospital.  
\- Clear. I can give you only one thing - to leave London... for a couple of weeks.  
-But as I drop the investigation and friends? - alarmed Sherlock.  
-Well then, when your friend will come next time home in a bad mood and want to check, for example, as you will be able to live with opened veins or ripped chest, then I do not complain.  
\- And you think you can come to that?  
\- My job to offer. Just as a police officer, I know that some types begin with violence. Any, and finish with a sadistic murders. Your friend, of course, then you will, but will you sew the wounds where is the guarantee that he will not return to it later? I still have marks on the neck and faces are not healed.  
\- I don't know, - Sherlock stared into the Cup of rice, - I can't even imagine HOW it is to leave the city?!  
\- Silently and quickly, - Mick grinned, - I can guarantee you, but your security. No passport, no visa. But two weeks is a complete and relaxing holiday. Judging by the looks of you, the last time you had a rest when I got to the hospital with gunshot, and even then, you did not stay there.  
\- And how did you know? - have stared Sherlock.  
\- And this is my secret, - Mick looked at Sherlock, - you being exploited? Relatives? Friends? Just ask.... me.  
Sherlock thought. On the one hand the proposal Mick`s was the point. He has long rested on the other? So he never rested.  
\- I agree.  
\- Eat and go.  
\- Where?  
\- This would be a surprise.

They reached a small hostel. Mick looked around and made a flat open hand to the door. The door was lit on the edges of silver light. Mick pulled up on the stick, and they Sherlock entered... Where?  
Sherlock stood in a small corridor, paneled in light wood. Mick escaped forward, shouting:  
-The left door, come in and rest you.  
Sherlock obeyed. He found himself in a tiny cabin in which, however, could fit - hanging bed, screwed bedside table and a small Cabinet. Sherlock sat on the bed and began to look around carefully.  
It took about five minutes, and then from above came a voice Mick`s:  
\- Take off my shoes, and go outside.  
\- Mick! - Cried Sherlock, - I have taken nothing! I have no bathing accessories, no money?!  
\- Look at the bottom locker tables! - came the reply.  
Sherlock took off all my clothes and stayed in some boxers. Were put in the table. In the bottom drawer found a pile of swimwear in all sizes and for all. Sherlock chose the most appropriate, put it on himself and looked the other boxes. In the second, shorts, pants, shirts and colorful shirt, top - black sunglasses, scarves, hats. Found a pair of glasses, a hat, and went upstairs.

Top high blue sky, discolored bright sun, and bottom - smooth sapphire sea. And in the middle of it - a small silver-black boat, and two people - Mick and Sherlock. And heat. Heat and again heat.  
-Like it? - asked Mick. He collapsed on the leather seat around the steering wheel. He had on black shorts, wicker cowboy hat white and black glasses.  
-Where are we? -asked Sherlock. Black shorts, black glasses that weren't for him, hat on wavy hair, dressed cocked to one side. And pale skin.  
\- Red sea, man, - Mick said, grinning, - welcome under the white sun of Hurghada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not romantic, and not a new novel Sherlock, that's just the rest of the two types.


	14. White sun of Hurghada. Part 3

Mick made a big blanket on a nose of a boat and established special clamps to not blown off. Then put the ladder into the water and looked at Sherlock.  
\- First swim, and then sunbathe. You could swim?  
\- Yes.  
-Good, - Mick turned off the engine, and the boat swayed on sapphire lazy waves. Mick climbed aboard, looked at the water, glistening in the morning sun, and jumped, raising a cloud of spray. A few minutes later emerged a few meters from the boat and waved Sherlock hand.  
\- Join us!

Sherlock took off his hat and glasses, jumped. Entered into the warm water and almost immediately emerged. Mick walked in circles, occasionally dipping. Sherlock took a swim and returned to the Board. Almost immediately next emerged Mick:  
-Are you tired?- concerned he asked, - do not go to convulsions...  
-No, but...  
-I see, you get used, - Mick smiled and dived again.   
Sherlock saw in the clear water slid silhouette Mick`s and went somewhere deep down. Sherlock broke away from the stairs and swam. Water well kept and refrigerators. Sherlock floated, and, while before him not emerged Mick and politely turned it back. Here Sherlock saw that he already had drifted far from the boat. Panicked, but was supported by Mick.  
\- Quietly. Don't panic. I am close,- Mick floated near the Sherlock. They swam to the boat. Mick climbed aboard and helped Sherlock and tossed him a large beach towel with painted beauty. He began to dry off.  
\- Now go to sunbathe.  
Sherlock climbed on the nose and decayed on the bedspread. Mick come on the scene then later. Sat down on the blanket and began to smear Sherlock back. He jumped up.  
\- What are you doing?  
\- Grate you back with suntan oil, you're pale as a worm. Still will burn.  
\- It is clear.  
\- I'm back grate , and arms, legs and neck smear himself. And then my back.  
\- Yeah.

Then Sherlock just relaxed and fell asleep. He was asleep and did not hear. And woke up from what someone pulled the tip of the nose. Sherlock raised himself on his hands and drew stares in space. Instead rooms - water space, instead of the bed - cover, as standing next to a smiling guy. Sherlock he looked around and remembered.  
\- Mick?  
-You're already the third hour sleep. Hungry?  
\- Sort of Yes.  
-Then hold it, - Mick gave Sherlock a plate with lobster, then - the second, bread, glasses and a bottle of something pink. Sherlock had to sit so you can take all this and arrange. Mick got up and sat next. They began to eat. Sherlock chewed, washed down and looked at his new friend. Scars. Breast Mika was all scarred and old and new. Relatively new. Especially was a terrible scar across his chest.  
-Is you earned?- finally asked Sherlock, nodding towards the scar.  
\- Sword slashed, - reluctantly said Mick, - you would be after the injury looked at him, there was utter horror, and now normal.  
\- How are you all scars get?  
\- Friends protect and everybody who is my help is required. I am a police officer.   
-I...,- Sherlock stopped and stared into the distance, - cannot protect friends.  
-And who told you that?  
\- He thought.   
\- And in the hospital with gunshot you got it you think that was?  
\- Wrong thing. If Mary listened to me...  
\- But she did not listen.   
\- To die painfully.  
\- You know.  
-But I, John told me that I had a cardiac arrest, right on the operating table, and then I woke up. Itself.   
\- You remembered something you have not completed.   
-I... thought that John will be in danger because of me. Due to the fact that I died, and I returned.  
\- Can you protect your friends, you do not have to risk so much. Believe my word, Sherlock, there are many ways to protect their friends, but everyone can choose something to his or her liking and what more capable. I climb the bullets, but you think. And everyone is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The talks.


	15. Sherlock and the sea. Red. Part 1

-Tonight we'll walk in Hurghada, - Mick sits on a nose of a boat and fishing. Sherlock luxuriate in the sun. He was well. It is the second day of rest. Sherlock thoroughly turn and used. His world is reduced to the size of the boat. Micks doing his thing, Sherlock not go and do not even talking.

In the evening of the first day they looked at the red carpet sinking sun, and Mick said:  
-I have brought thee to rest, so I'm not alone and you don't stick. Anything you want -I say and do him. Servants here. We with you together.

Sherlock happy. He was a little annoyed that call John not to go, because a mobile phone is not, but he will bring to John and the rest of the presents. Its strange desire to receive affection practically disappeared. Although he sometimes looks at Mick and secretly wants to touch it. But Sherlock does not. It is two days already now a bunch of touch is here and pulling his hand out of the water, pats on the shoulder, fleeting touch to the hair and shoulder massage, and a careful study of the feet, then Mick long digging in the bowels of the boat and pulling out a worn sandals are ideal Sherlock. Sherlock afraid to do all this with Mick, because clearly sees that his new friend a little crazy.

Mick pretends that catches fish. The boat rocking on the lazy waves and Sherlock lies next to Mick and looks in the greenish water. For a while they both are silent. Then Sherlock says:  
\- Mick.  
-Mm?  
-Is because you were in those abandoned houses?  
-Well, I. And what?  
-But, why was it necessary?  
\- I have depression, - Mick winds up the rod and turns to Sherlock, - I still depressed.  
\- Get?  
-Uh - huh.  
-And I?  
-You yet.  
-Clearly, - Sherlock crawls from the edge and turned over on his back, -Mick?  
\- Yes?  
\- But now, you could Pat me? As the cat?  
Mick looks at Sherlock with strange squint. He leans back, leaning on his elbows, and carefully considers Sherlock. So uneasy. It seems he had blurted out. Mick very carefully examines Sherlock, but only the waist up, even, above the belly. Sherlock wrinkled and blushes.  
-You know, - says Mick finally, - perhaps I'll Pat. Possible. But not now... and let's finish this conversation,- he gets up and goes to the stern, but about the Board turns,- if you want to just touch me, please just warn you first, - and leaps out on to the deck. Sherlock remains in slight confusion and again immersed in slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's clear as mud


	16. Sherlock and the sea. Hope. Part 2

The second week of rest steadily approaching. The boat was sometimes a guest - high gray-eyed and palynology girl who appeared from nowhere and went nowhere. When she was discovered by boat, Mick took a boat in one of the ports of Hurghada, and began tours of the city. It was evident that Mick knew the city well, so after a long walk and buy gifts, they fell down either in the restaurant or in the hotel and rested there. In the evening or the next morning returned to the boat.

Mick was very generous. He paid for the purchase of Sherlock and not reproached him that he spends a lot. In one night, back at the old port of Hurghada, Mick behind, paying the expense of a taxi driver, and Sherlock and Joe come forward.  
-You are very interesting girl, - said Sherlock, openly admiring turned the figure of Georgina. She was in a long dress with a floral print is a lot of small white flowers on a silver-gray background.  
-And your thoughts are completely different; - Joe jokingly threatened him with his finger.  
\- How do you know what I think? - asked Sherlock, which was very impressed and surprised this ability Joe.  
\- Your thoughts I don't know, but I can say that you want to do in the near future.  
\- And what?  
-You want to pet Mick`s, but I can't. But soon you the opportunity arise.  
-Yes, I can and want! - surprised Sherlock.  
\- Mick married if you want to know, and you cannot do it. You're cute and very nice guy, if I could invite my friends, it was possible to ensure that you'd wildly popular...  
\- And you too in love with Mick`s. But today you said I love John also, how do you like Mick`s. As this?  
\- As well. He is very dear to you, but you can't tell him about it. You are afraid. Afraid of talking, though you already, judging by the gossip, I'd marry, have dissolved and again I'd marry. And it's easier for me. Mick never gave any reason to doubt his honesty. And while he has a depression that I can to fool around a bit. Nothing serious - touching, kissing, - Joe laughed merrily.  
\- I'm jealous, - Sherlock looked at Joe, - but the bracelets you and Mick`s at hand, what is?  
\- Bullet-proof vests power are universal, all questions to Mick.

Already in the sea Sherlock, falling asleep, I heard the conversation Mick`s and Joe, but nothing was dismantled.  
\- How are the rest?  
\- Well, John received a SMS from Moriarty and, for lack of Sherlock, spoiled Rey. Now he has the power of Mars. For a couple with Gregory protect London from the Moonriarty. The Mycroft, receiving SMS, came to Baker Street and raped John with the use of an umbrella.   
\- Expected him to do this.  
\- Me too, but after that he went to walk around, found Sezonu and Makoto. Now he has the power of Pluto and Jupiter.  
\- So, the Moonriarty power?  
\- The Moon, Saturn and Mercury.  
\- Gregory?  
\- Uranus and Neptune.  
\- The Mycroft?  
\- Jupiter and Pluto.  
\- John?  
\- Mars.  
We had six unreached. Mamoro, Seia, Secretly, Utan, Minako and Princess Kako.  
\- Sherlock, - reminded Joe.  
\- Correctly. Another week and he will return.

Words Joe was justified on the following day. In the middle of a Sunny and quite expected warm day, blew the wind came up in the clouds and went in waves. Mick, seeing this, were driven Sherlock from the nose of the boat and drove to the cabin tells not to be seen. Sherlock tightened on his bunk in the lump, clutched the edge. Boat talked. Feeling as to Russian hills. At some point Sherlock felt that the boat was launched. Then the rate has leveled off, but almost immediately launched again. Pitching and mash became stronger. Sherlock dared to get out of the cabin, put on a shirt and breeches. Went. In the corridor splashed the water, but she went. Sherlock climbed on deck. The boat was filled with water, it broke over the waves. Around the steering wheel was empty. Sherlock, thoroughly blotting, rummaging eyes on the deck of the boat, trying to find Mick`s. The deck on this boat was small. Finally Mick was found. He lay face down on the wet deck, entangled foot in tow rope. With each wave of his body obediently slid across the deck against the Board. Sherlock crept to Mick`s, he untied the rope and dragged to the lower deck.   
But what is it? The boat suddenly closed the upper deck and turned into steel weapons. Course it has leveled off. Obviously, somewhere to work, and the boat moved on automatic mode.  
Sherlock inspected the Mick`s. Over the left eyebrow was bleeding a great wound, caused by a blow on something sharp. Heart was beating. Breathing was weak. Sherlock sat down and leaned back on the Board, Mick`s he put on his knees and put his arm around her shoulders.

Boat heavily dived, but went quickly. Sherlock and Mick went a little over Board, but not very far. Mick not comes. When rolling over, and the mash has weakened, Sherlock found a first aid kit and started wounded another. But even washing and moxibustion, and then another the bandage, Mick`s in a sense not led. Sherlock held the Mick`s on his knees, resting his left hand on his chest, right on wet t-shirt. At some point Sherlock thought better Jersey to shoot, but then he decided not to risk. And suddenly Mick would not understand, when you Wake up. Then Sherlock wanted to Pat Mick`s neck and collarbone, which he did. Very timidly. This had the desired effect. Mick took a deep breath and opened his eyes.  
\- What has happened? - He asked Sherlock, somehow not surprised that lies at Sherlock on his knees.  
\- I found you on the deck.... unconscious,-said Sherlock, - you slipped on wet boards, tried for something to hold on, fell about something sharp and lost consciousness.  
\- Exactly, I wave knocked down, - he tried to get up. Sherlock helped him. Mick looked around:  
\- Well done boat. Made sure that I was safe and switched in the automatic mode. So. Now the automatic mode to shoot.

And Mick said, deck again became open to the wind and water. But the storm was gone. The sky cleared, only the strong waves showed that there is still not over. Mick put his fingers through his hair and felt the edge of the bandage.  
-That was a lot of blood?  
-No, but you'd better, - You forgive what I have to touch you.  
\- As well as without it, - he, smiling, looked at Sherlock, - I'm tied up, tried to bring to life. Everything is normal.  
-Then, - Sherlock looked at the sea and wanted to take a swim,-I'd swim...  
-I think not, - Mick looked grey sea with strong waves, - and suddenly you will overflow?  
\- Go, - rested Sherlock. He removed his t-shirt and breeches, standing around the side and thought about. The boats took them to the coral island and were now in a small Bay.  
\- Put - Mick handed Sherlock life jacket.  
-No, -Sherlock rejected vest and jumped into the water.

Only the first boat on decent distance, Sherlock realized that I had to wear a vest, but it was too late. A couple of hours Sherlock still struggled with the waves, which he was not allowed to go to the boat, but then... it was flooded by a wave. And then the second... Third.... Sherlock dived with eyes wide open, from the mouth to the surface of the water was raising silver stream of bubbles. Light gas and dissolved, fractions, somewhere in the sky. But then someone grabbed firmly by the arm and yanked. Sherlock popped to the surface and tried again will return to the bottom. But the one, who pulled him out, was not going to give up the sea for its prey.

Sherlock was in oblivion. It seemed to him that the sea surface moving away, and he sees the reflections of the sun on the waves... and boat. The boat, on the contrary, started to get closer. And here is the deck. And the voice:  
\- Breathe, damn you, he hated! Breathe!   
Sherlock coughed and spat out water. He opened his eyes. The sky. The sun. And Mick, angrily suppose his forehead.  
\- What the hell? Okay. How are you feeling?  
\- Cold.  
Micks sighs, and goes down, bring a towel and starts to scrub Sherlock. But it seems effect it does not. Sherlock cold, he can't understand why? Because the sun is hot, and he was cold. Mick romping around. Sherlock squint. Mick brought a large veil; he spreads it and drag Sherlock at him. Then lies down beside her Sherlock and hugs, simultaneously pulling on them and on Sherlock second veil. Mick hot as coral sand under your feet. Sherlock clinging to him like a tiled stove, and feels that fear and cold go away. Sherlock hears the beating heart Mick`s and says that the wound above the eyebrow again bleeds because Mick lost bandage. Mick doesn't look at him, he glares at her veil, and is silent. And Sherlock silent. Tell him nothing. Blame.   
After an hour Mick gets up, turns Sherlock in a blanket and leaves. Sherlock begins to doze, and then falls asleep. Wakes up at night. In the sky with large stars on the horizon, the nursery of Hurghada. The boat is in the Bay of another island. Sherlock got from bedspreads and rises to his feet. Looks around. Sees a silhouette, sitting dejectedly on a nose of a boat, and moved towards him. The night is fresh, and therefore Sherlock takes with him a blanket. He gets to Mick`s, sits down and tosses a veil over another.  
\- Forgive me. I behaved like an idiot.  
Mick`s something mutters, but disagrees with the fact that Sherlock have embraced his shoulders.   
\- Will you forgive me? - again asks Sherlock. He wants Mick forgave him, because with Mick very reliable.  
-Next time I'll drown, - said Mick, raising her face and looking at Sherlock, - if you will not listen, I'll just beat.  
\- Well, - agrees Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not what you might think. Method of heating the other person actually exists and that "XXXX" there is not present.


	17. Sherlock and the sea. Return. Part 3

Georgina, appeared the next morning, somehow knew what had happened the previous day. So she winked Sherlock and said:  
\- Today will be the weather is beautiful, so damn city! We will spend this day on the water.  
-Yeah, - said Sherlock. Aside Mick`s he tried not to look, and he, not paying attention to the surrounding world, led the boat into the open sea.  
With mattress Georgina, and pulled the nose of the boat huge inflatable mattress dark blue, straddled it. She had on a bikini black, grey and white and a tan hat.

-So, have you been?-Joe beckoned Sherlock on the mattress. He accepted the invitation. They sat down on the mattress face to the nose of the boat, so as not to interfere with Mick`s.   
-Almost, - grinned Sherlock, but immediately became sad, - but now I don't know what to do...  
\- Mick does not belong to you, - said Joe, - if you'll come, he's just beating his brains out...  
\- Self?  
\- Yes. It is in these very sensitive issues. And the fact that yesterday he did, not out of bounds.   
\- Yes, but to me something that does not help, - Sherlock turned his head and looked at Mick`s. Without a shirt, breeches uncertain colors (even earlier noticed when on deck was), with sunglasses and a battered hat Mick severely led the boat.  
\- Why am I so wanted to be his cat?  
-Because, Mick - the cat, who also needs affection, but he never told to do so, and if they ask, so it is only those who are his closest friends and those to whom Mick feels a certain spiritual kinship.  
-And I to this category am not suitable?  
\- Something akin he feels in you, or you wouldn’t on this walk for two weeks, has not got. You do not compel, because Mick, if finally you friends will write, then...  
\- Will I get bored?  
\- No. You will not be not hear, nor see, but if you would be in danger. THIS is a SERIOUS DANGER, Mick will come. No matter who is on the other side - recidivist, maniac or just a terrorist, no matter how they will be armed, Mick will come and sort it out. But it might cost him his life.  
\- Do you want to say? - Sherlock all the way up on his elbows,-is that the safety of his friends is more important than his own?  
\- In case of a serious hazard - Yes. He was not in the scrap to lie down under a tank with a bunch of grenades, if he will definitely be sure that the life of his friends, girlfriends and wives will then be serene.   
\- With him securely, and I am a sociopath!  
-Ha!- Joe funny wrinkled her nose, - he like you - sociopaths, a whole bunch. He makes friends with everybody! See? He is hidden sociopath, the spirit is not digests of people living uredines, search wife had dragged for a long time. But when he found himself to become. But now the happiest man in the world.  
\- I am going to interfere, - Sherlock buried in his crossed arms.  
\- No. Your abnormal craving for affection will take place, and if you Mick then remember, that have just by the way.  
-And it will be held?

Hey, on the nose? Swim going? - Mick was already in the water.  
\- Now. Sherlock, help!  
Together they pulled the mattress into the water and joined Mick`s. Swimming, diving, were selected on the mattress sunbathe and then back. At some point, Mick and Sherlock were on the mattress together.  
\- Mick? - Hoarsely said Sherlock.  
\- What would you like? - The answer Mick came out rude.  
\- ...I will not forget you, - Sherlock tried to pull myself together, - you will be my friend, to me does not happen!  
\- Are you there's nothing I can say, - Mick looked at him,- I am not sure in your due diligence.   
\- How to prove you the opposite?  
\- I do not know, - he shook himself, and again went under the water, slipped off the mattress.  
-You shouldn't that, - out of the water appeared Joe.  
\- Why?  
\- Because, Mick you can SUCH a task to think that you won't succeed.  
\- Cope. For Mick`s I even death will follow!  
\- Well, well, - Joe disappeared into the water.

In the afternoon we gathered on the mattress, Mick pulled him to the boat, so as not claimed. Tasty, substantial and important thing in moderation, snack, people going on holiday destinations. Joe is on the mattress, Sherlock - in the cabin, the Mick on the deck. The sky was blue, the sun is big and hot, and the sea is blue-green with flecks of sunbeams on ripples.   
Sherlock lie on the cot and went to walk. The little boat, for the week Sherlock had time to study it. Two cabins, a small galley, toilet and shower. Sherlock was like no avail and went on deck. Mick sat on the deck and dozed. Sherlock sat next. Mick moved away and muttered:  
\- Go sleep...  
\- Cannot. What will I do, that you have forgiven me?  
\- I can't think of...  
\- You can imagine, I'm already, - the last word Sherlock almost cried out, but he immediately closed his mouth.  
\- Don't shout, - angrily whispered Mick,-Joe sees EVERYTHING, even when sleeping.  
\- Lets go, I'll be a sailor's in your boat?  
\- Actually, I'm not so bad attitude, - he raised his head, his eyes laughed, - if you come here, then slept. Come on, I've got something will show.   
\- What? - Sherlock was intrigued.   
-This, - Mick`s suddenly grew two huge eight-wing, glowing silver in the sunlight,- give me your hand.  
Sherlock even scared not have time. A blur of sunlight was removed from them, but Sherlock breathed and there was no panic, no cramps. Mick, holding each other by the hand, plunged into the clear water of the red sea. After about half an hour they went down to the bottom.  
\- Look carefully, Sherlock, - he said calmly.  
\- I have no words!- Sherlock his mouth open staring at the wonders of the underwater world,-I... in shock...  
\- I want; I'll give you...over a sink or over the fish?  
\- I don't know...  
-Then sink, - Mick released Sherlock and approached the sink. Took it, shook and came back to each other. She took him by the hand, and they started back.

Two weeks passed like a cloud driven by the wind. And that's Sherlock ended up in the frozen and chilled London.  
-Come to me at Baker street, - said Sherlock Mick`s.   
-No, - Mick lectured Sherlock bags with gifts, - to the house I were you, so be it, spend it, but then our separate ways.

On the porch Sherlock looked back. His new friend simply vanished into the wet snow. But Sherlock knew that this was not the last meeting with Mick`s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The HOLIDAYS are over, now all is !


	18. Spin - off. Smoky heart or Life in the light Stroboscope. Part 1

Mick was fulfilled the promise of Sherlock. Every day he went out and wandering around the city, watching over their subjects.  
London lived its usual life. Time paradox is related only to those who had Mika on the note. The rest lived, ate, drank, and the buzz caught.

Mick close to Sherlock and John did not fit. Watching from afar. In one gloomy February days Mick was traveling from London to its den by metro. It was dank and cold. Mick had stuck to her seat. Dozed. Next sitting the man went out, and after it on the seat left a few bright books in paperback. Mick took one - "Life in the light Stroboscope" - and flipped. He too did not read the text, but untrained memory snatched the key points. Mick did not like tearful melodrama and therefore put the book back. At the next stop came a flock of young girls, about eighteen, nineteen years old. They sat down on the seat, I saw the books and took them in his hands. Mick came back in a drowsy state, but vaguely heard the conversation.  
-...my mother was interested in the work of Jessica Alba...  
-...it doesn't seem so old...  
-...and I want to revive her work...

At the next stop, the girls went out; Mick took the book "Life in the light Stroboscope" myself and decided to read at your leisure. Came home, undressed and lay down on the sofa. To read. Read failed. After about half an hour in the bathroom appeared Joe. And I must say that the apartment in which Mick spent his depression was a real hole. Host in this hole was not, and the entire houses seem to have been waiting for demolition.

The flat was small. Room, bathroom and kitchen. All. The room was large leather sofa with holes in the casing, buffet, knock-kneed. Ugly iron pot, which could not be moved. He stood to the left of the sofa. In the kitchen - refrigerator, who grumbled and growled at night, another lame table, electric stove with cracked pots and a crooked cupboard drawer. Everything else was attached rusty sink.  
Joe appeared from the kitchen. She was in a yellow orange shorts and top.  
\- What we read? - went and sat on the sofa.  
\- Book.  
-Nice, - Joe pulled the book out of the hand Mick`s, I read the title, winced,- on melodrama pulled?  
\- No. Heard the conversation was interested.  
\- In Los Angeles, all right, - Joe languidly stretched. Mick politely drew up his legs so that my heels in her thigh not to hang back, - everything's just wonderful. And I've got something brought...  
Mick saw the glitter of steel in her hands.  
\- What is it?  
-Here, - he brought out, and Mick saw that they were handcuffed.  
\- Why?  
\- And I wanted, this is the smallest size. Because you all of handcuffs well divorcers, and of these unlikely, Joe made a lightning attack. Mick did not even have time to react, as his hands were clasped behind his head and fastened to an iron pot.  
-What are you doing?  
-Nothing, - Joe leaned over Mick. On the Mick`s was a dark grey shirt, black jeans and black and gray striped socks.  
\- So,- Joe drew in a deep breath, - I believe that no one Sherlock things are lawful for thee to touch...  
-Is it me trying to bring to life, - said Mick.  
-Yes... he tried, and I will succeed in reverse, - Joe kissed Mick`s in the wide-open eyes, then on the lips. While her lips and tongue tried to explore all that was behind clenched teeth, hands pulled Mick`s shirt, exposing his chest. He didn't achieve, Joe went on a detailed study of the neck, collarbone and chest. It is quite skillfully worked with his hands, lips and tongue, bringing Mick`s into a frenzy. Mick`s became hot. He was breathing hoarsely, but trying to scream was crossed with a kiss. Joe game rules knew. She is in jeans were not attacking, and all her affection ended somewhere in the area of the diaphragm. But Mick`s and that was enough. After some time on the Mick`s went something like convulsions or seizures, and after that he went limp, hoarsely and panting. Joe went into the bathroom and washed. He returned. Mick has bounced back, took a breath.  
-What the hell are you doing?  
\- Don't say you didn’t? - Joe raised an eyebrow inquiringly,-or not?  
-I only explain, - he shook hands, but the handcuffs hurt crashed into the wrist, and he gave up.  
-Oh, it's that you don't I could not touch it, - he smiled, - now the second part...

What happened next, Mick remembered vaguely? Like how was his legal wife, and they, along with Joe staged an Orgy in which the main dish was he. Then Joe disappeared, and Snezhana - lawful wife gave him such a night of passion, love, contentment and eroticism that Mick already and couldn't remember how it ended up. Woke up naked, covered in bites, hickeys, with whipped into the blood by the wrists and with a complete loss of memory. Mick looked at the ceiling and tried to remember. Did not work. Hopped off the couch, found panties, pulled and went into the bathroom. There in the mirror he saw his swollen, unshaven face with wild eyes. But after all required hygiene, Mick felt much better.  
-"Shaving, brushing teeth and shower - undoubtedly ennoble man!"- thought Mick and went to dress. Dressed, began to dig into the refrigerator. He found nothing, dressed warmly, took the money and went to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This plot branch, Sherlock, and the rest will be, but as the background.  
> This is not the Jessica Alba, another. Beaten be in the text.


	19. Spin - off. Smoky heart or Life in the light Stroboscope Part 2

Two days Mick walked around the town, occasionally returning home. Georgina had not appeared. Sherlock and John got along great. Sherlock received the power of Venus and the Princess Kako, but John, after receiving Sherlock SMS from Moriarty, has not suffered. First, he has already lived AT HOME, and secondly - John at that time was at work.  
Now entertainment in London moved to the evening. With the Moonriarty periodically fought Greg dressed Neptune\Uranium and Beretta justice, shooting blue and blue - green rays, Mycroft - Pluto\Jupiter - with umbrella, which when expanded struck by lightning, when you close it gave glowing crimson circles, John - Mars - fire stethoscope, thermometer and the worst FIRE ENEMA MARS! Accordingly Sailor Police, Sailor Government and Sailor Doctor. And on the last evening party that Mick watched the defenders of justice joined Sherlock costume Sailor Venus. Strangely enough, costume sailor soldier he was, and from Princess costume, Kaku the Sherlock were only a pink ribbon in her hair. His weapon was a skull and a laptop. Mick laughed like crazy, sitting on the roof of one of the houses, and when it was over, they went home.

His house was in for a surprise. There sat Joe and arranged on a lame table many different tasty things.  
\- And what is it called? - Mick stood in the doorway.  
\- Food, - smiled at Joe.  
-No, I mean, that happened two days ago?  
-Nothing, - Joe leaned back on the couch, - just we Snezhana fooled around a bit.  
\- And how..., - he took off his shoes, hung his coat on the hook and went into the bathroom, - all this has gone?

\- Come on, - Joe, smiling, looked at Mick, when he returned from the bathroom, - I liked.  
\- I want to remember; - Mick sat down on the floor and stared at Joe.  
\- Nothing. Snezhana did one thing, and I ... the other,-Joe bent down, stretched out his hand and finger held lips Mick`s, - I got your collarbone, cheeks and chest. And most sweet is thy lips - Snezhana captured himself.  
\- Finish, - he jerked his head.  
-Nonsense. We Snezhana have concluded the contract.  
-You know, - muttered darkly Mick.  
-Nothing, - Joe sat down on the floor, Mick and he stroked his lips, - okay, while you are eating, and then I carnivorous licked her lips, - I will work with you.  
After eating Mick tried to shift blame, yes was caught. In handcuffs he was not chained, and then okay. Joe held his lips, pre-pressing Mick`s and his hands to the floor. She was biting his lips, teasing tongue, but through clenched teeth to break could not. Mick honestly tried to escape, but could not. Finally Joe disappointed with grimacing behind him.  
\- I have news for you, - Joe sat on the sofa, crossed his legs. She was in a long grey jumper on the knee, - you know, I have something here tested and found a curious thing.  
\- Yes?  
\- You said that you have very positive emotions Sherlock and his reaction on your wings you seen?  
-He was not surprised. Took for granted.  
-Right, Sherlock - the MESSENGER!  
\- Is it true? - Mick looked stunned,- but messengers are extremely rare?!  
\- Yes, we have before us is the case. But he sleeps. And he, you know, BLACK WINGS!  
\- Generally uncommon, - Mick moved to the couch and sat back, - well; now I don't even know what we do? Messengers - they are strong.  
\- Yes. He to thee also very positive emotions, and strong. Perhaps he wakes up.  
\- If he woke up, the time paradox has ceased to act.  
\- Yes....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Messenger on my version, people with the most powerful positive energy.


	20. Spin - off. Smoky heart or Life in the light Stroboscope Part 3.

Three days after this conversation Mick came upon a small restaurant in SOHO, on the wall of which was a colorful poster depicting a girl with a mane of blue-green hair in a red short leather skirt, in a lavender top and net stockings. The inscription said:  
"THE FIRST IDEA THAT CAME OUT OF THE DARKNESS OF OBLIVION!!!! JESSICA ALBA!!!IS THE NEW ALBUM! "HEART OF SMOKE!" ENTRANCE IS FREE!

Mick came in and stood in a corner of the bar. He was perfectly visible hall and the stage. On stage were creeping bearded and hairy guys, installing the equipment. The girl who was pictured on the poster, something softly whispering with high guy in the corner of the stage. The hall was still empty, but at the far wall sat a middle-aged lady years forty or fifty. Lowdown, but to preserve the remnants of the former kind. She wears clean, modestly, but poorly. She sat silently drank beer, occasionally glancing at the scene.

This continued for a couple of hours, until the hall not beat people. Then roared music and the girl came on the scene. Mick fully remembered only the first song.

Heart of smoke!  
Heart of smoke!  
The city at night!  
Heart of smoke!  
Heart of smoke!  
You don't be silent!

Pulse-cities  
The pulse of my heart  
I'll give you!  
Where to get together?  
Where to stay warm?   
Where would forget about yourself?

Grey sky,  
Grey sun,  
Dreams in the clouds!  
Heart of smoke,  
Heart of smoke,  
Us - for centuries!

The city as a body,  
The city as a business,  
Affection is not waiting!  
Heart of smoke?  
Heart of smoke!  
Will never die!

And a couple of sentences of the following - "Infernal kiss your love" and "… “Trails night in twisted into a ball, and the town as a node in my destiny..."  
The concert lasted for a long time. She sang very well, but at some point Mick heard almost inaudible squeak. He began to turn his head, trying to determine the source. The stage has come some pause. And again the sound of the grinding heard everything. Mick came as close to the stage and looked up. Beam on which hung the spotlight, threatening caved in, once more ominously met and flew down. Mick reacted very quickly. He leapt up onto the stage, hit singer and rolled it into the scene. Beam with a thunderous boom collapsed on stage spotlight exploded. Splinters flew in different directions. On the Mick`s was a thick jacket, and it was quite far. So it doesn't hurt. But the front ranks flogged. The concert was stopped, the audience began to panic. Mick got to his feet and turned frightened singer on the arms of a tall guy. And then jumped into the hall to help the victims.   
In two hours all has come to norm. Police roamed the stage, looking crumpled beam. Singer, weeping, told the detective their fears, and he became interested in the woman for the last table. She is one not fall into panic. He walked up to her.  
\- Ma’am?  
She did not respond. Mick put his arm. The woman just slid from his chair and fell to the floor. Mick sat down beside him. Her grey blouse spread the great red spot.  
\- Hey! Soon here! Here is wounded! - Cried Mick, turning to the scene, and, turning to the woman, - hold on, Madame...  
\- Behind the scenes.... look behind the scenes, - whispered the woman and disconnected.  
Ran up the police, ambulance came. The woman drove away. Mick went to the bar where his unfinished glass. There he saw a young singer and her boyfriend. The girl was cute with short hair, and Mick remembered that he had seen her in the subway.  
\- My name is Victoria Patchwor, - she said sweetly Mick`s, - thank you so quickly reacted.  
\- Sure, it's my job - Mick`s was funny, but he tried not to show it.  
\- We want to hire you, - the guy started to speak, - as a bodyguard for the Wiki. We will pay, but very little...  
\- Don't care - he drank off his glass and said to the boy, - your address and phone number.  
The guy nodded and wrote on a napkin everything that is necessary.

Morning Newspapers full of sensations. And Mick learned from them, that the deceased was a real Jessica Alba. Most Mick`s has to be the case, but he is still under the impression of the dream. And he is not even aware that Sherlock dreamed the same thing. And he is full of happiness, he is none of sleep does not remember, except that they with Mick flew over the rooftops of London. And then... may Sherlock and remembers, but certainly won't tell anyone. Therefore, after Breakfast, Sherlock goes for a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrong place my fantasy leads. The people you speak, it is interesting comments to read.


	21. Spin - off. Smoky heart or Life in the light Stroboscope Part 4

What is passion? What is love? What have the desire?  
Sherlock could not answer these questions. They broke his logical chain. He wanted... to John caressed him, and stroked, but after seeing this strange guy, Sherlock have concentrated all their desires. He wanted Mick`s? Yes, Sherlock wanted it so that it drove him mad. He wanted Mick`s? Yes, Sherlock passionately wanted him, wanted to study, wanted to kiss and hug... and never released. He loved Mick`s? Yes, Sherlock fell in love with him. Fell in love passionately and hopeless.

Evening. London. Sherlock goes to him, but notices a fight in one of the side streets. Whether heart prompted him, or intuition, but Sherlock strongly travelling there. The attackers, number four, hastily withdraw, leaving his victim lying on the wet road. Sherlock is not going to prosecute these types, leans over lying. Black jacket, jeans and combat boots cause his vague suspicions, and he turns lying on his back. True. The Mick. But he was unconscious. Sherlock, twit from the unexpected joy, picks up the Mick`s on hand and drags it to yourself.

Mick lying on the sofa, naked to the waist. Near busy angry John, and sitting in an armchair frightened and haggard Sherlock.  
-I ask you the question, who is this guy, Sherlock?  
\- Is my friend, - Sherlock looks frozen gaze, over brown hair head of John. His gaze riveted on the face Mick`s.  
\- Got you a friend? - Sarcastically says John, - and said, “I wedded to the job”.  
-Is a FRIEND, - Sherlock selects the word, - he paid me a trip to Red sea.  
-Then it is for his money? - John nods to the dresser where near the skull adjoins a beautiful violet-blue shell, - and the gifts for me, Mary, to Mrs. Hudson, Greg, Mycroft?  
\- Yes...  
-I very much regret, Sherlock, but your friend dies... You feel it; its temperature exceeds a hundred. Soon will start the agony. Let me call the car?  
-No, - sharply meets Sherlock. He feels that Mick`s nowhere to carry is not necessary that his high temperatures in the order of things, but realizing that the answer came too sharp, adds pleadingly, - I'm sorry, John. I didn't want to hurt you. I just want him to stay here.  
-So already and necrophilia did. Well, okay. As soon as your friend deathly ill, call me, - John gathers her things, a couple of minutes looking at lying and leaves. Sherlock suited to the couch, carefully examines Mick`s and goes for water.

Mick opened his eyes and began to look around. He could remember exactly what was coming back from his new employers. And he was attacked. But then what? And then... Mick didn't remember. The examination showed that he was in the apartment, and this apartment Sherlock. And here he is.  
\- You woke up? - Sherlock put a basin of water on the floor and knelt beside the sofa.  
\- How I got here? - Mick stared at his friend.  
\- You hurt - Sherlock wet towel and gently wiped Mick`s face and chest.  
\- Hey! - Mick tried to Dodge.   
\- Just lay still. John thinks you're dying. You have a very high temperature. I sob, and you'll be fine...  
\- Better give me to drink water......  
Sherlock nodded, went over with water, and gave Mick`s. Mick drank greedily, choking and coughing. After drinking, Mick momentary leaned back and sighed.  
\- Sherlock, I have to ask of you. Only promise to do it?  
-Good, - Sherlock took Mick's hand. He pulled back.  
\- Now. I will convulsions beat, minutes after ten, perhaps, cardiac arrest. But..., - Mick looked at each other, -YOU don’t NEED ME to PUMP out!  
\- Why? - Sherlock looked stunned and frightened.  
\- Because if I don't pull through it all.... useless. Only when I am beat - hold me tighter, you do want?  
\- I want, but I don't want you to die!?  
\- Will not die. Don't worry, - he closed his eyes and went limp.

Sherlock missed the beginning of the convulsions, but when she saw rushed and pressed Mick`s to the couch. The cramps was beaten Mick the only way. Sherlock could feel the heat emanating from each other, and heard the hectic heartbeat. And at some point this heart beat just stopped. But Sherlock again missed this point. And when I realized that Mick`s is not breathing and his heart beating, scared and forgot about that promised the other. All funds pumping obtained in many of the investigations and observations of how does John did not help. Then Sherlock pressed her to himself, and began quietly cradle, repeating the same words that were spoken by John on his grave - "PLEASE BE ALIVE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, and what Mick is? And Sherlock?


	22. Spin - off. Smoky heart or Life in the light Stroboscope Part 5.

What was hitting Mick`s, remained in secret, but after some time, Sherlock heard a faint sigh. He lowered Mick`s on your feet, has long since completely sat on the sofa, and began to massage Mick`s chest.

Mick again sighed and opened his eyes.  
\- Think you're fucking scared...  
-And have you so suddenly scared me, - in the tone he said Sherlock, without the possibility, however, of their hands.  
-I have information for you, - Mick looked up and stared at the silvery eyes of man, - but I'm afraid, it will not like.  
\- There is no such information, - presumptuous said Sherlock.  
\- So, you are the MESSENGER, but you're asleep. And sleep soundly.  
-What is the messenger?  
\- Are people having some forces that are difficult to call paranormal. For example, when you have managed to SURVIVE after being wounded, and you COULD get to beat YOUR heart. YOURSELF! See? You have turned off, and you're back. You are the MESSENGER! Messengers Wake up after a VERY STRONG EMOTIONS! Love, evil, pain, joy, laughter, fear, fear is something that can awaken the messenger. Messengers have wings - white or black. But the messenger with white wings can unleash another world war, and black - to bring happiness to all mankind.  
\- It's all interesting, but I don't understand..., - Sherlock watched Mick`s  
\- Of course, only... the problem is, - he smiled - I can't be your friend, I'm sorry. Our destinies are very different. And the way... too.  
\- Why? - Sherlock looked uncertain Mick`s, - in me there is something repulsive?  
\- It's not you, but the fact that the messenger cannot coexist with the rest of humanity...  
\- I don't care, - said Sherlock, - I consider YOU MY FRIEND! THE ENTIRE TOPIC IS CLOSED!!!  
\- As you wish.

In the morning Sherlock his friend not found, the only thing that was left was a bloody bandage. Mick all spent the night on the couch, and Sherlock slept at home. As if he did not want to be closer to the object of his love, Sherlock not dare to Mick`s stick. Especially it touches quite enough. Tormented for a couple of hours, Sherlock dropped SMS John. He arrived very quickly and was very surprised to not find a corpse.  
-You're his friend buried? - Cheerful asked John, - or spent lots of experiments?  
\- He left, - said Sherlock, - leaves your jokes to yourself.  
\- Oh well. Your friend was a corpse or practically was a corpse. He just COULD NOT get UP AND LEAVE!!!!  
\- Nevertheless he got UP AND LEFT!  
-Okay, - John shook his head, - Sherlock, you're crazy.  
-And you are jealous.  
-Here's another, - John chuckled, - find me a girl and close to engage in any nonsense. And those corpses, they just disappeared from the morgue, all forty pieces.  
-Boring, - Sherlock sat down in a chair, took out his fiddle and began to play some kind of a monotonous ringtone.  
\- I went. Mary waits, - John left the room.

Mick came back to his den and found Joe.  
-You TOLD HIM?!  
\- Well...  
\- WHY?  
-And you didn't say it's a mystery, - he hardly has undressed and got took off his shoes. The wound is not healed. It was required about three days to Mick recovered. And he had it. His new employers said that by Friday, he can be free. Mick leaned against the wall. He was so lousy that angry muttering Joe he had not heard.  
-You...; - Joe paused and looked at Mick`s - heck, Mick?!  
She barely had time to catch up.  
\- Where you went fucking around with such a wound? However, don't answer... and so know. I am now, - Joe went into the kitchen and came back with five-liter bottle of water, - take the water.  
Mick and got drunk, and was soaking wet, and fell asleep. To sleep he had twelve hours. Five hours - treatment of sleep and the rest is simple. Joe looked at Mick`s, sighed, and went to make some people dressing down.

Joe walked up to the door of the house 221 b Baker Street. She looked at the lighted Windows and evil grinned. Knocked. Opened a woman, Joe looked at her and said sweetly:  
-Mr. Sherlock Holmes lives here?  
\- Yes, but who are you, sweetheart?  
\- I need the help of a detective.  
-Yes, come on.  
Joe came home, hung up my coat and takes on a hook, and remained in blue jeans and a long black cardigan. Went upstairs.  
\- Sherlock! To you visitors! - The owner shouted behind her.  
-"Dear woman,"- thought Joe, - "Martha Louise Hudson (Sissons), a widow, pain in the alcoholic, in the past - "exotic dancer", not paid 21 % of the loans. Sore point: marijuana. Worked as a Secretary at her husband, the head of the cartel".

-So, - Sherlock saw inbound girl and recognized immediately Georgina, - than obliged to visit? Something with Mick`s?  
-No, - Joe walked around the room, at a glance, looked around the room and sat down on the sofa, - I came to talk to.  
-Good, - Sherlock sat in the armchair.  
Thirty minutes they looked each other. Steel opinion Sherlock interbred with the lead opinion of Georgina.  
-"Smart. Beautiful. Restrained. Works as a journalist. Knows everything about everyone and even more. The parameters of the classic. Hair is ash long. In love with Mick`s, but she has to share with his legal wife. Confident".  
-"Classic sociopath. Snob. Attractive. But defenseless before the world and therefore unzipping his shirt, loves M, but wedded to the work. Collarbone...Hm, … Stunningly beautiful. And elegant gray eyes and sensual lips. Interestingly, and taste what they?"  
\- Mick you all told? About the messengers?  
\- Yes.  
\- With Mick you not to be.  
\- Why? Are you jealous?  
-No, I'm sharing it with her, and you don't belong here. Mick - a real man, not gay.  
\- I'm not gay, - said the wounded Sherlock, - but I - I love Mick`s  
\- Well, it’s all love. At first, they look at him and say to themselves,- "we have to protect", then- "Hey, Mick is not as defenseless «and then - "what the hell are you, Mick risk for us?" And you dare for Mick`s?  
\- Yes.  
\- There are four ways to stop this. First - I differentiate you and Mick`s. You do not see, and you don't feel for him desires. But... this method will not work anymore. Second - I'm in themselves falling in love. There are chances. The more you're not, and the suit me. The third option is to take you with Mick and see what will happen next.  
\- And the fourth?  
-And... The fourth - Mick invent itself.  
Joe smiled, got up from the sofa and walked over to Sherlock. He looked at her calmly and dumbfounded. A little dumbfounded. Joe leaned over him, grabbed unbuttoned his shirt and kissed Sherlock on the lips. She teased his lips tongue and a lip broke into his mouth and was there to learn. Sherlock was in shock, but then she relaxed and began to enjoy. Joe let go of the shirt, and her hand began to walk in the chest Sherlock.

Thirty minutes the room echoed only muffled sounds. Then Joe had fallen away from the Sherlock.  
\- And you - delicious, - pretty licked his lips Joe, - I'm going to continue your study. Went to the sofa.  
Oil painting. Joe is sitting on the couch, on her knees - Sherlock in a complete relaxed and bliss. Hand Joe walking in Sherlock chest, the second - forever stuck in wavy hair detective.  
-And if anyone enters? - Sherlock long been relaxed and the edge of the brain is trying to build a logical chain.  
-And don't care, - Joe leans in and kissing again Sherlock on the lips.

And here is John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As such dirty tricks you did not expect!!BU-ha-ha-ha!


	23. Spin - off. Smoky heart or Life in the light Stroboscope Part 6.

John.

-I am surprised and amazed!  
I'm in shock! Sherlock?!  
You yourself told me -  
Girlfriends no...  
Wedding you with work!  
What I see?  
Are you? With a girl?

Georgina (fun)

\- Come on.  
He is nice, beautiful  
Intellectual.  
So why,  
Watson, John,  
Are you surprised?  
What you see now?

John

\- I can understand  
But some things  
With him is incompatible...  
And girl just came from there.  
I saw once,  
What a girl he kissed...  
I was in shock?!  
And here again...

Georgina

\- Are you jealous?  
As told.  
And, in principle,  
To knock it.  
You never know,   
And suddenly, having come here,  
Caught you -  
As I tore Sherlock shirt,  
And he with me - my sweater?  
Ah now,   
And do not say,  
Those simply were passing by,  
And suddenly decided to go?  
Although, you've lived  
There are so many time...

John (embarrassed)

\- I just  
Suddenly decided...  
Friend for dinner invite  
Family, but see,  
You have it and not need.  
Well,  
I wish you happiness  
In his personal life!

Goes away.

Sherlock

\- Uh, John?!

Georgina (kisses him on the lips)  
-Shut up,  
And leave me  
To deal with all.

***

Sherlock

\- What do you think, John?  
When you come to me?

Georgina

-Yes, that's another problem.(derogatory)  
He now Mary say it,  
She Mrs. Hudson will call...  
And London is just before dawn  
All will know...

Sherlock (sighs)

\- So, my reputation  
Undermined...  
To me suddenly run  
Lonely girl...

Georgina

\- Something.  
You're mine and only mine.  
And all who encroach on you,  
Will be destroyed  
Morally!

Sherlock

\- Why so?  
And the MIC in my heart  
Niche...  
So you  
Morally destroy?

Georgina

-Mick does not trouble me,  
It is my will never be,  
Yes and your... barely.  
It’s out of your heart  
I'll turn  
And will replace him.

Sherlock

-And if I  
It does not agree?

Georgina

-I'm not going  
Burn it  
Out of your heart.  
I'll just give you the possibility  
To compare.  
But we'll see.

Sherlock

\- So...

 

Georgina

\- And here  
Mrs. Hudson.  
Welcome!

Mrs. Hudson

-Sherlock?!   
And you said,  
You need a detective?  
What business is it?

Georgina

-Of course.  
This is the case.  
I wanted to know  
He likes it or not  
Me.  
And that's learned.  
Oh! Tea and scones!  
How cute.  
You John said  
Ile you guessed it themselves?

Mrs. Hudson

\- John I hinted,  
And the rest I...  
But, I thought Sherlock -  
The blue.  
And with John he   
Was a nice would Duo...  
But I see that girl   
He freer.

Goes away.

 

***

 

Sherlock

-Yes, your love  
Have faults,  
But a lot of good qualities had hidden...  
Now I know John...

Georgina (takes a bun, biting off)

\- Oh, jam was shed...  
Right on you.  
Not hot?  
(Licks jam with breast Sherlock. He blinks from unknown pleasures)  
Good my!  
I'm all yours  
But not now,  
And later....  
After sweet-bouquet of period,  
And how long it will last,  
I don't know...

Sherlock (spatula)

-I  
Not cook and you   
Well aware of this.  
What should young virgin?  
I don't know, well at least kill.  
And a compliment, hmm,   
I will not tell, and if they say  
It will be horrible...

Georgina (as he was finishing bun)

-Oh well.  
I will teach you  
Ile Mick will teach you.  
Simple science  
To make compliments.  
With your mind  
So it's just very,  
Only you...  
Notice is always wrong   
And not there.  
And by the way,  
The Mycroft coming to us.  
He will be here   
In half an hour.

Sherlock (in horror tries to crawl out of the hands of Joe)

-Oh my God!  
My brother.  
What a nightmare!

Georgina

\- You won't go away  
No sweat.  
Be silent and pretend,  
I don't know.  
And with brother  
I'll talk.

Mycroft

\- Now, my brother.  
Oh, my God!?   
Sherlock?!  
Is this you?  
But who are you?

Georgina

-Oh, what kind of people!  
And without protection!?   
In this house?  
To knock it,  
It's easy to remember...

Mycroft

-Miss?

Georgina

\- Georgina Scott.

Mycroft

\- Miss Scott.  
I will explain you understand.  
My brother - he should   
To do the business  
And not lie  
And not to seek  
On perishable body  
Cheap pleasures!  
I have to ask  
You to leave  
And more here not appear!!

Georgina

\- Finished?  
Well I'll tell you.  
Were you, Mycroft Holmes,  
Far away.  
Sherlock - a young guy,  
Though he hides behind a mask  
Snob, but feelings grow in it.  
He is young. Beautiful. Refined. Sexual.  
He is attractive, dammit!  
It bends is something!   
Large grey eyes,  
By the color of the sky on a rainy day,  
So attractive...  
(Kisses Sherlock eyes)  
Curves nose...  
I bastard (kisses Sherlock at the tip of the nose)  
Cheekbones,  
And how could nature to create such a  
Attractive cheeks?  
(Kisses Sherlock on the cheek)  
And lips? Sensual and sweet,  
So plump and so sensitive...  
(Kisses Sherlock on the lips. Kiss turns out long)

Mycroft (lip – chicken ass, dismissive)

-Hmm

Georgina

\- And neck...  
Top creative nature.  
The collarbone is God's creation  
Such rapid  
The stroke of divine hands.  
And the breast and wide, solid and muscular.  
And further?  
TC-S.  
Then I will study.  
Even eyelashes, eyebrows - it is something.  
And if you...  
(Joe stares at Mycroft and smiles)  
Find his life partner...  
Yes...well a bald head,  
From the sides to remove the layer of fat  
Kg, Oh no and a half.  
Oh, God?! Mycroft?!  
Unusual.  
Tattoo?! There?! Spicy,  
I do not argue, but... snacks accessible all day.  
Someone may even  
Enjoy.  
And, Yes, the love of umbrellas.  
Well, very nice.  
Walks in the rain,  
Great start to a relationship.

Mycroft (embarrassed)

\- This is from the fanfic  
I do not remember...

Sherlock (in shock)

-Tattoo? Snacks accessible all day?!?

Georgina

\- Now  
I will ask  
Close the door  
And it is better there.

Mycroft goes.

****

Sherlock

\- Here you go,  
And brother will return  
And begin to holler,  
I am a slacker, snob  
And the creature,  
That I...

Georgina

\- Spit  
And restore.  
You're cute  
And I love you,  
And talk...  
So they always  
Go and interfere  
Live.  
Don't worry.

(Leans in and starts Sherlock kiss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feeling that everything read, but no one says anything, why?


	24. Spin - off. Smoky heart or Life in the light Stroboscope Part 7

Three days later, Mick realized that Joe found himself more attractive toy. The first day, after sleeping, Mick`s was not until humanity. He ate and slept. On the second day he went to see his players. And ran into a sweet couple. His method is lost in the crowd - triggered only by sixty percent. And then he tried to catch, failed. Mick went from being tracked. But while Joe and Sherlock walked, Mick for them to watch.

In the evening.  
\- And what did it do? - Joe sat on the couch and drank tea.  
-Nothing, - hemmed Mick, - I am happy that personal life you getting better.  
\- You're not jealous?  
\- To whom?  
\- I Sherlock? Sherlock me?  
\- Don't see the point, - he lay down on the opposite edge of the sofa, curled his legs, - you're my best friend. And Sherlock? I don't think that to be his friend is a good idea!  
\- And he's in love with you, - Joe squinted his gray eyes, - hopelessly in love.  
\- Oh, in love so what? He is the male kind, what on earth should I accept him?  
\- But, - Joe smiled, - his eyes and collarbone...  
\- This news from my past, - Mick looked at Joe, - and in my past, there were many interesting was...  
\- I think that if you short answer, will break Sherlock heart.  
\- And my heart? Who will be glued? Time paradox is no longer in effect, my depression goes away, and here - SUCH a MESS! - Mick turned on his side and stared at the floor.  
\- Mick..., - Joe moved on the floor, close to the Mick`s, - show me your soul, talk and you will become easier...  
\- You guys sent home?  
\- Brooks and MacDonald - Yes! And Sailor`s flew to him. Alive and healthy, but without his powers. And "Three Stars", Mamoro remained in London.  
\- Take revenge left?  
\- Yes.

\- I don't know, Joe, - Mick he turned on his back. Joe is back on the sofa and head Mick`s on your knees.  
\- Is that better?"  
\- OK, - he closed his eyes, - I don't know what to do. I WANT to protect Sherlock, but at the same time I Can’t defend.   
\- You love him?  
-Is the wrong definition. I don't know what I feel to it. I should stay away from Sherlock away. Joe, - Mick opened his eyes, - when I finish here, erase my memory...  
\- Partially or completely? - Joe smiled sadly.  
\- You know...  
\- The memoirs of Sherlock? Sad. But this is not the end. I know that once again you will meet him...  
\- Then take him too. May we meet, but as ABSOLUTELY WRONG PEOPLE!  
\- We'll see.

Friday night. Mick went to see Victoria Patchwor, protect, and Joe went to Sherlock.  
After dinner, Joe sat down on the couch, and Sherlock lay down beside her. Head resting on his knees Joe covered with blue jeans.  
\- Sherl, I wanted to ask you about Mick`s...   
\- Yes?  
\- What do you feel towards him?  
\- I love it - Sherlock timidly looked at Joe, - you will not take offence at my words? I wanted him to kiss and hug. Study every scar, Pat, sniff...  
\- And you... hmmm... could FORGET Mick`s?   
\- What do you mean?  
\- Throw it from the heart and soul. Just forget...  
\- Are you afraid that I will exchange you for Mick`s? But this will not happen! I love you, Georgina! Love is real. But Mick I like only..., - Sherlock blushed, trying to find words.  
\- Only you love him... at another level...  
\- Yes... you are right... this is a different level.   
\- Mick asked to erase the memory of him.  
\- Why?  
\- Because, Mick afraid of their feelings to you. Actually he is right. He loves her. And your love breaks his heart and soul hurts.   
\- Is that so? - Sherlock smiled sadly, - then... you have to -- to wipe my memory.  
\- He knows this, and asks about the same for you...  
\- What Mick honest, - Sherlock quietly sobbed.  
\- Don't care - Joe kissed Sherlock on the lips, - I will teach you. I want with Mick and I were friends. Because, after all this, you will meet again. And I know THAT Mick`s is the very man, who will awaken in you a MESSENGER.  
-Thank you, - a low voice said Sherlock, and already he kissed Georgina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this?  
> Guys, I want to consult with you. I have two solve one problem - to finish all inspired by a slash or slay them all to hell. Post who wants what?


	25. Spin - off. Smoky heart or Life in the light Stroboscope Part 8 Forever

Mick doesn't know what to do. His investigation turns into one of senseless walking through the labyrinth of other people's lives. To unknown type that killed Jessica Alba, added unknown rocker with the iron cross on the forehead, lined with small metal pins. But that's not all. Mick feels strange force that pulls it Sherlock. Nothing special - just sits and watches in grey eyes. Mick understands that it is wrong, but this power is stronger than him.

Sherlock watching Mick`s. He knows that he very quickly calculates, but doesn't mind. Sherlock wants to be with Mick`s. In his mind, when Sherlock sleeping, there are all the images, but Sherlock’s know how they will be close to the truth. Sherlock wants Mick was alive. He wants Mick felt the touch and responded to them. Most Sherlock want to kiss Mick`s on the lips and learn what it's like to kiss a policeman! Then Sherlock want to explore Mick`s ... but until a few boundaries. Sherlock afraid that if he did those boundaries are crossed, will receive either the eye or the bullet. Sherlock wants... but kept at a distance. And Sherlock wants to touch the wings Mick`s...

Georgina aware of the restless soul of the both, so coming to Sherlock, it teaches how to behave with Mick`s, if you want to stay alive, as Mick`s says, what not to do Sherlock, that he was not offended. Mick skips a talk on deaf ears. He cuts Joe, defiantly go to bed. He pulls her evil, because, although it is wrong, Mick fucking wants to kiss Sherlock and learn what it's like to kiss a man? Joe knows it and so is laughing at the two idiots who managed to fall in love with each other.

-Oh, Joe, I'm in the moral inconsistency  
Where I fall?  
Hell fire vices  
Engulfs me...

Georgina

\- You're only in love....

Mick

-In a man! In guy  
A little younger than me!  
You represent?  
I'M IN LOVE WITH THE MALE,  
What the hell!!!  
Yes I will  
To look in eyes to the Snezhana?  
I thought changed...  
With a man!?  
(Seize his hair and shakes her head)   
No doubt about it.  
It is an attractive  
For many  
And love  
I guess all...

Georgina

-You're right - Sherlock  
Attractive man,  
But he is a sociopath,  
And this  
Peck a few,  
And yet there's something...  
Most charming mysterious   
Something,  
Making it  
Irresistible just...

Mick

\- The problem is,  
What are you suited him,  
And I don't fit  
Because I am a man!  
And may they say -  
Here's same-sex marriage,  
Love and sex,  
This all - FORBIDDEN FRUIT!  
CANNOT.   
And the point!

Georgina (smiling)

\- Sherlock thinks otherwise,  
He is so in love with you,  
So pure and naive,  
Impetuous and passionate,  
I seriously am sure,  
What do you let him?  
A little kindness...  
He needs  
In the love and affection,  
He lacks a  
What might be called?  
Would experience   
In such cases...

Mick

-Yes I know!  
Longing for loving me  
Always familiar,  
But to touch...   
(He sighs)   
Sherlock?  
I'm afraid I   
So I can't,  
Though... close  
To his collarbones  
Dream  
Secretly...  
To touch your lips  
Barely.  
No, Joe, I can't  
His  
To touch,  
Because  
What  
For me -  
He is the God!  
And if  
The cards will go so,  
What   
I  
I can make  
All that wanders  
In my soul,  
And in my heart,  
In dreams...  
I will  
Delighted turn!

Georgina

\- You see,   
As first feared,  
Hesitated and blushed,  
As a freshman  
At the disco...  
Everything will be great,  
I know the word...

***

Sherlock

\- So you're telling me,  
Mick  
I don't hate?

Georgina

\- God be with you!  
He also loves you,  
Just... Mick is so unfair  
Strange,  
This unusual love...  
It beats out of the woods...

Sherlock (thoughtfully)

\- I want that too  
Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lie flat and bugagaga


	26. Smoky heart or Life in the light Stroboscope Part 9 Forever in my

Mick found those who stole Victoria. This was easy. They and disappeared. It was more difficult to establish the truth. And for this he had to call Georgina. Take it from study Sherlock. Of course, arriving at the site, Georgina was a little out of sorts.  
\- I was such a lovely experiment, - whispered Joe, - and you tore me out of it.  
\- Well, I'm sorry. I got fifty people, and I am not able to question them quickly.  
\- Okay. Tell them the main to have collected all the girls in one room. And what is it exactly you wanted to know?  
\- Who soiled late Jessica Alba? And who eventually killed her?  
\- No problem.

Mick had a talk with Hard - is the ex-husband of Jessica and he gathered all the girls in the in the second building of the former workshops. Joe went in and sat down to talk. Mick sat next to Hard.  
\- Do you have problems...?  
\- You're a COP, and you help us? Why?  
\- Because your company is not involved in the death of Jessica... the only accused of the kidnapping of Victoria...  
-You, - Hard looks at Mika long look, - SAVED that girl, even though we never hurt her.  
\- It was a shock,- Mick looked at him, - shocked. And she is not your daughter...

And Sherlock started after Georgina. It also didn't like the forced break, when they were both so close to the vicinity. But he found the place where, according to his assumptions, went to Joe.

Joe graduated with girls, out of the room, gave Mick`s address and guide all to take away, and she took the rest. Mick took the girls came back and sent the guys at the same address.  
\- Why do we evacuate the people?  
In building the bomb, - said Joe, - went after him. I'm on the road will tell all.

Only had driven - a BOOM - and the building was engulfed by fire.  
\- Two interfered with Jessica, but they did not kill her. Her words - look behind the scenes - and were key. And you forgot.  
\- I remembered.  
\- And do you know?  
\- Yes. It....  
\- ...the one who was assembled by the light, but he was not a mechanic, he is the former drummer.

Georgina told the Hard about everything. Hard listened to.  
\- What will we do?  
\- Trap, - answered Joe.  
\- Who is the bait?  
\- I will, - Mick looked at Joe.  
\- Yes. But the bait - my publication and you're the one who allegedly found all this. But it is dangerous.  
\- And what?  
\- Nothing.  
\- I'll cover you, he dared Hard.  
\- Thank you.  
\- Well, then proceed to operation "Smoky heart or life in the rays of the strobe".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that will slash to do?


	27. Forever in my Heart

Publication made a lot of fuss. Georgina Scott knew as one of the best journalists in the world, and therefore many have envied. The article was in The Times and occupied two pages, and in the end was a small note that the found materials are now under some Мик`s Melloun living in Chelsea.

Sherlock, after reading the article, I understood only one thing - Mick`s danger. And he turned to Joe.  
\- How can he substitute?  
\- And why not, - said Georgina, - his depression over. Mick really assesses the situation and wants to catch the bastard.  
\- And if something goes wrong?  
\- I will bring the police. And ex-husband of the murdered, too, will be there. Mick is not going to kill this guy. He wants to make a confession to make.  
-I should be there, - Sherlock bit his lower lip, - I feel that Mick will be in danger.  
-You can't, - said Joe, gently kissing him on the cheek, - protect Mick`s if you go there. I Mick`s all the time saying it is impossible to save all mankind at the same time. It is unreal.  
\- But to save one?  
-You will not go; - Joe hugged his neck and was happily kiss.

At night Sherlock opened his eyes. He just had a nightmare. It Mick died, and he was late. And he only had to mourn over the other, holding his bloody body in her arms. Sherlock squinted his eyes, next inwards and flung a silver silk hair, slept Georgina.  
-"I shall not tell her,"- thought Sherlock,-"though, I'll tell her, you cannot say she will know. I should be there. And don't care that there would happen to me, the main thing Mick must stay alive!"  
As if his thoughts, Joe muttered sleepily:  
-... you should decide what you will do... where will...  
\- I haven't decided yet, - said Sherlock.  
-...it's nothing, I know.... what moves you,-Joe clung to Sherlock and opened his eyes, - I know and you know that I know. Calm down. The prognosis for me favorable. Mick`s hurt, but not die you will not allow to do it. And you finally have a talk with each other.  
\- Wow - safe if Mick`s hurt! - cried Sherlock.  
-Well it wouldn't kill, - has philosophically noticed Joe reached for the lips of Sherlock and firmly kissed him, - for Mick`s don't worry.  
\- But...  
\- But no, - Joe leaned back on the breast of Sherlock and looked into his gray eyes, full of anxiety, - let fate to the will, and she will fly away. You have to arrange his life. And he builds his. And his injury is only a milestone on this path. His pain is payment for the life and for your friends. He chose his fate. Do not press on him. Give him freedom.  
\- And I do!  
-You lived a long time without Mick`s... nothing. Live after all.  
\- Yes, but now I'm stuck to it. And you, - here Sherlock experienced first jealousy, - with Mick`s?  
\- BA, you're jealous! - Giggled Georgina, catching palpitations, - with Mick I had nothing, I told you already. And if I'm jealous of you to him... what do you get?  
\- Probably no good.  
\- Correctly. I only have one now interested in is how you with Mick will sort things out!  
-Well, find out, - Sherlock thought.  
\- Don't do such a serious expression, - Joe lightly bit his Sherlock earlobe, distracting him from important thoughts, - be with him softly. He hates orders. He does not obey, and not in command.  
\- Orders? Of course, I'll be soft with him and...  
\- Gentle? Yes?  
\- Oh! - Sherlock blushed, - you don't then I think we just talk...  
\- Well, well, - Georgina bit Sherlock lower lip, and then lightly bit her collarbone, - you may not think about Mick`s?  
\- I... don't... I think... - began to stutter Sherlock.  
-Good, - Joe began greedily kissing Sherlock, drowning out his weak protests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who in what heart forever?


	28. Forever in my heart under the face of the white moon

Maybe it was predicted trouble? May. But for Sherlock shot was a complete surprise.  
All went well. Joe and police disguised in the garden. Mick was in the house. And yet there was a healthy man in a leather coat. And then there was the killer. Sherlock’s noticed anything like weapons. The killer was in the house. Half an hour was quiet. And then a shot rang out. The police broke the door. Along with it jumped Joe and Sherlock.  
In the middle of the room fought two men. But at some distance, leaning against a chair, sat Mick. His eyes were closed. Sherlock ran up to him. Mick showed no signs of life. Sherlock threw off his coat, wrapped Mick`s, got on his hands and disappeared with him. Joe spent Sherlock intimate look.

Sherlock found some building with a spacious attic under the gable roof and brought down his precious burden. The floor was dirty. Sherlock revealed coat. Mick was lying unconscious. Sherlock remembered that when he was trying to get Mick`s in the sense of home, then smeared in blood. So he decided to check. Gently opening his shirt on Mick`s, Sherlock saw the wound, just wherever the Sherlock was wounded Mary. Remembering the sensations, Sherlock took Mick`s shirt and verify that the outlet. It was. In the back where it should be. Sherlock put Mick`s back, pulled the shirt. Sat and admired his friend. Passion struggled with the mind. The body with the mind. Sherlock wanted Mick`s , but while one was helpless, and could draw on rape.  
Sherlock leaned over another, but here Mick opened his eyes. While Mick blankly looked blank, then found near Sherlock.  
\- I where?  
-I...wanted to carry you on the edge of the world, but have not found, - sheepishly said Sherlock.  
Mick up on his elbows. I looked around, and then asked:  
\- What do you want?  
-I want... to kiss you on the mouth, -said Sherlock.  
\- ...kiss..., - echoes repeated Mick, again lying.  
-...I want to stroke your collarbone...  
\- ....Pat...  
-...I want to learn you...  
\- To learn......  
-...I want to know you...  
-... To know...,- Mick closed his eyes.  
Sherlock paused, confused. The silence was broken Mick:  
\- In other words, you want to join with me in unnatural sexual relations that are, roughly speaking - just to fuck?  
-No, - said Sherlock, - I don't want this! I want everything to be by mutual consent!  
-So, - Mick sat up abruptly and twisted in pain, - is here now.

Sherlock looked at Mick. And he roared in pain, biting his lip. From the back were torn incomprehensible cores. Finally they broke away and turned around, were huge silver wings. They were so large that bend wing reached the ceiling of the attic, and the tips were lying on the floor, but it Sherlock noticed only when Mick got to his feet.  
-Get up and take your coat, - said Mick, handing Sherlock hand.  
He stood up, lifted up his long black cashmere coat, picked up a black shirt Mick`s and looked at each other.  
-Come here, - Mick took Sherlock's wrist and pulled him towards himself. Sherlock was higher Mick`s half of the head, but at that moment it seemed to him that Mick above, - hold me by the neck or something hang. We take off.  
Sherlock wrapped Mick`s neck and felt his hands on her waist. He lowered Mick`s in the neck and closed his eyes.  
The wind.  
And fresh air.  
And the warmth of the other.  
And smell each other.  
Here Sherlock thought that the time can be spent more usefully for them. He opened one eye; he saw near tanned skin and gingerly licked. Mick did not respond. Sherlock licked again, tasting Mick`s. The taste was pleasant.

But then he shook it. Sherlock landed on springy white and fluffy surface. He looked around the room. Around them was a fluffy white surface, and above them high azure sky.  
\- Divide your coat and go. Back, - ordered Mick.  
Sherlock obediently did desire, Mick sat down, looked at Sherlock. He saw that the eyes Mick`s tightened silver haze behind the iris and the pupil. Mick hung over the Sherlock:  
\- Listen to what I tell you and take attentively to my words. To repeat, I will not, I've got about thirty minutes, before I shut down. In the first place. As if you didn't want me if you really are at least a little love for real, do not force me. Kiss, the surface of me, but do not force. Please, please, Sherlock.  
-Well, - said Sherlock, amazed that Mick could still move.  
\- And second, even if I lose consciousness, can you feel me shamelessly and without pangs that it can pull the article. And now, - Mick smiled sadly and sighed, - let's get started.

Sherlock never suspected that Mick could be so. So gentle. Methodically examining Sherlock, Mick gently caressed it with his lips and tongue. Any hands. Biting and sucking, licking, Mick brought Sherlock - to peak, and then to orgasm. As Mick found exactly the erogenous zones of the body when touching them, Sherlock was arched and he had no qualms about moaned, Sherlock did not know. But, an encroachment towards the groin was not. Mick gentle and affectionate kiss Sherlock to a second orgasm, and then to the third, fourth.... And then Sherlock, completely relaxed under these slow and gentle caresses, have lost count...

When Sherlock came to himself after another relaxation, then realized that Mick has long been lying next, buried her head in his chest, and no signs of life. Sherlock neatly turned friend on his back, spread his wings and she had it commenced a detailed study of Mick`s. But it was all wrong. Mick was unconscious. Therefore Sherlock again lay back, put the Mick`s his head to her chest and hugged. Some rear thought he understood that while we Mick`s wings, he will not die.

They lay so for a long time. Blue sky turned gray twilight, White Plains ran in shadow, highlighting the fantastic outlines. Sherlock was half asleep when I felt a stir. He opened his eyes. Mick, the left hand resting Sherlock breast - where the heart is, and right - somewhere over the right shoulder, leaned on Sherlock. His silver fantastic and unearthly eyes glowed in the dark. Sherlock looked at them and felt the touch of Eternity. No. It felt like an Eternity had touched him. Mick moved his lips to her lips Sherlock, but stopped a few millimeters. And here Sherlock felt the warmth fills it. It came from the lips Mick`s and from his left hand. Heat filled the body of Sherlock and began to explode. Sherlock's eyes widened. It sparkled and exploding stars. And he saw stars around them. Giant carousel stars. Radiant. Sparkling. Exploding. And the moment came when Sherlock saw itself as a supernova. He heard himself explosion, and this excess of pleasure flooded him that anything he had experienced before - the adrenaline rush, a bullet, love Joe and previous orgasms - compared to this were empty sound and a waste of energy. Sherlock closed his eyes. Then opened. His gray eyes were so clean and bottomless that resembled two forest lakes in the autumn forest. The sky was black. Shone the stars. Huge moon shone. Sherlock glanced to the right - it was a big, dark shadow, then left. On the left side lay Mick, face down. Under a silver wing was also a black shadow.

Sherlock sat down and realized that his back is something. And they are two wings. But not black, but as if covered with silver web. Sherlock lifted Mick`s. Put her arms around his shoulders with his left hand, one wing missed under his hand, the second straightened out on his feet. The head of a friend put himself on the chest and right arm... Sherlock thought and put it on the chest of the other. And then black wings, in obedience to the secret thoughts of the owner, closed both black impenetrable cocoons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forever in my heart  
> Forever in my heart  
> Under the white moon  
> the white moon  
> Drew you out silhouette,  
> Drew you silhouette  
> And now I'm all yours,  
> And now I'm all yours  
> And I have no peace.  
> And I have no peace  
> Forever!  
> Forever


	29. Forever in my heart, thy silver wings

Sherlock buried in her hair Mick`s and hugged him tightly. The moon rose higher, white surface Shine. From Sherlock was stretched a ragged black shadow. So he sat for about fifteen minutes, and suddenly felt faint breath on my skin and...   
\- Let go, - weightless exhale.  
Sherlock failed to open hands, as Mick already wriggled out of them and crawled away. There he sat on his knees, face-to-Sherlock. His wings rose, shook himself, and the newly formed behind him. From him, too stretched black shadow. They sat at arm's length.

Sherlock reached up and touched his chest Mick`s. Then he put my hand where the beating heart of a friend. Mick silently laid his hand in his and looked up.  
\- Sherlock, - quiet voice friend caused Sherlock look at Mick`s. Sherlock not believe his eyes. Opposite him sat a young man. No. Very young. Sixteen or seventeen. Only the heaviness of shoulders gave out that sitting is older than it seems.  
\- Mick?  
\- Sherlock, - Yes, the voice belonged to Mick`s.   
\- Why are you so... young?  
-You, too, - said Mick, - we are now the same age. Sherlock. Our paths will now go, I have fulfilled my mission. You are free from the obligations.   
\- Mick, can I touch you?  
\- I thought you touch me? - Mick raised an eyebrow inquiringly, - and without asking permission?  
\- I want...  
-You don't caress me?  
-You were unconscious, - Sherlock crept closer and licked her lips, - is different. As necrophilia.  
-And you want more?  
-Yes, - Sherlock gulped, took a breath and looked plaintively at Mick`s, - will allow you...?  
Mick said for a long moment.

Sherlock began to study Mick`s. In fact, in the attic of his desire was uncontrollable, and Mick was right. Sherlock really wanted the power to take the Mick`s, without asking the permission. But after receiving in excess of pleasure, Sherlock realized that you can get along fine without sex in pure form. And now he methodically and gently studied each other. He lay under him, stretching out his wings over his head and closed his eyes. Sherlock studied and studied. Mick lay quietly and nozzles, but sometimes he mew, and sometimes meow were replaced purring, and some touch caused hoarse maw. Sherlock established, for example, that if to caress Mick`s language under the ears, behind the ears and along the throat, you can feel how is born in Mick`s a husky purr. And the tenderer to do so, the sound becomes continuous. And if gently hold his lips in a thin scar, purring replaced by low throat mav. And when Mick begins to stretch, stretch, all he reached the peak of pleasure. Only it turned out to be fraught for the partner. In this case, Sherlock. Mick stretched, it ran fine tremor and... So forward, it is significantly snapped Sherlock shoulder. Leaned back and spurts began to breathe, aligning breath.  
-You okay? - asked Sherlock, leaning on Mick`s.  
Mick opened his eyes. Sherlock felt a shiver. Through the eyes Mick`s looked at him billions of ancient cats, dissolved in eternity. Sherlock kissed Mick`s on the lips, warm and pliable, such delicious. Mick again closed his eyes. Sherlock patted each other on the face, head, neck, chest, and back. And on the wings. And kissed and caressed language. The second peak of pleasure - and again Mick bit Sherlock, now at his lower lip. Sherlock gently snapped Mick`s for the collarbone and was rewarded with a soft husky meow. And then... Mick`s probably demolished the roof.

Mewing winged creature was bent and pulled into the hands of Sherlock. When Sherlock closed eyes, he imagined that caresses of zoomorph. The feeling was strengthened by the fact that Mick was covered by a soft down of thin blond hair. Mick hoarsely, mew and gently biting Sherlock where was reached. But it was enough to open my eyes mythical creature turned into Mick`s. Meow peaked and was interrupted for a short hoarse maw. Then Mick lay back and gasped. Sherlock lay next - face to face - stretched wings along Mick`s. Lay head to head, stretched body in opposite directions. Mick took a breath and smiled Sherlock. He returned the smile.  
\- Are you okay?  
-Yes, I think, - smiled, said Mick, - thank you. See, in simple caresses much more sense than a banal sex with all the ensuing consequences.  
\- You know, and I like it too, - agreed Sherlock, - I was afraid that strong emotions... you can't hurt... because of your clinical death...  
-You can say thanks, - Mick looked up to the moon, - if not your desire, bring me back to life, then I could just go into oblivion. I had to death a few seconds. And you just called me.  
-I saved your life, -Sherlock looked at Mick.  
\- The second time. You don't owe me anything. Now we are connected, - Mick got to his feet and took off. Sherlock too rose and looked at each other. Mick was shining silhouette on the white moon, and his silver wings softly shining by reflected light.  
\- Mick! - Called Sherlock, - What is this world?  
\- Is transcendental world, - said Mick, landing near, - we are above the world of eternal flight dead aircraft, above angel’s gate. We in the transcendental world, where there goes the soul of the romantics, poets, guards and messengers. Where they can turn into white birds ever fly.

Sherlock listened, and his heart was filled with the sweet pain of coming separation. Mick said sadly and solemnly:  
-... and now I have to teach you to fly, Sherlock....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The case comes to an end, and a commentator is not audible.


	30. Forever in my heart bright trace of your kiss

-And unless it's hard to fly? - asked Sherlock.  
-No, - said Mick, is all about faith. If you believe, you will take off. Actually, I'll give you only an introductory lesson, and then you had him.  
\- I would like to ask you, -Sherlock looked at each other.  
\- About what?  
\- Why we can with you to stand on the clouds, it's impossible?  
\- To have wings - is impossible, - said Mick, - but... you're with wings.  
\- And you with wings? So why?  
\- Give a hand, - Mick he flopped his wings and rose above the clouds and above the Sherlock.  
He held out his hand, Mick closed his hand on his wrist and pulled him up, - come on, swing wings.  
Sherlock vigorously, but useless waved his wings and hands. Mick let go of his hand, but Sherlock fell. His wave his hands held him in the air. Mick rose higher. Wings Sherlock were about six meters in volume.

They flew over the snow-white blanket of clouds below them slid black silhouettes. Then Sherlock remembered:  
\- Hey, what about our shirt and my coat?  
\- Bethought, I have already sent their Georgina.  
\- Would you explain to me why we don't fall from the cloud layer?  
\- I'll explain everything from the beginning.-snorted, said Mick, - attic you wanted me. Moreover, your wish was flushed over the edge. You would just take me there, despite my wound. But I'm shocked you, and took the top. I had the chance. Tiny. But it worked. I have caress you to the point of exhaustion, and you couldn't put me violence. And then...  
\- So was it? When I felt a supernova?  
\- You then Joe will tell you, - Mick looked sadly at each other.  
\- Where will I fly?  
\- First, I'll show you a few cloud miracles, and then... go to save London from Moonriarty.  
\- Well.

The first miracle - Cloud Lake born in thunderclouds. Mick was on his back, his arms, wings and legs into the water. Over water could be seen only the upper part of the chest and face. After a while Mick actually dived, and then flew out of the water and sat down on the edge of the pool. Wet, disheveled, Mick looked like a small frozen bird. Sherlock climbed out of the water, sat down and put her arms around each other's shoulders. The wings are intertwined and closed both. Sherlock buried her face in wet hair Mick`s and closed his eyes. As it is not immediately realized that Mick says something:  
-...we will soon part, Sherlock, and when we meet again next time, do not know each other. I know I can't be with you. It is simply impossible. And that despite the fact that a part of my heart will ALWAYS belong to you...  
-But why? -whispered Sherlock, - because it is now not punished?!  
-Because, I imagined it. We parted with you. And your words can't hold me. And about the wings. Only thanks to the wings we can have on the clouds. And we don't fall from them and not fail...  
Sherlock clung to Mick`s and felt his heartbeat, his warm skin. He sighed deeply.  
-No good, - warned the Mick, - please, Sherlock.  
\- Why? I want to kiss you.  
\- Do not. I've given you, more than expected, therefore, not necessary.  
-Tell me, - asked Sherlock and resorted to blackmail, - either you tell, or I kiss you.  
\- Your status as a supernova remembers?  
\- Beyond the pleasure, the light of the stars, many of tiny explosions in every cell of the body...  
\- And do you understand why all this?  
-No, - said Sherlock and tentatively licked Mick`s behind the ear.  
\- I shared with you the energy of the stars and their vitality. It was a risk for me, not I calculate their strength, might die before.  
-Why? - Language Sherlock left hot track along the throat.  
-Don't, Sherlock, - Mick shook his head, - I therefore insisted on the fondling and touching because I knew that with such a wound, sex will kill me. But let's just say I'd NEVER be ABLE to do this with you because it is for me deadly in any case. You stop it now! - Last words referred to Sherlock, which already crept to the clavicle Mick`s and happily they were licking, - you don't hear what I say!  
\- Hear - Sherlock looked up from her work and looked at Mick,- sex will kill you, and then your wife?  
\- It is in its real and winged form - I'll stay alive in any case, but you're not. I do not know, have you read about the tantric teachings about love, but it says -"the subject of tantric sex should be considered as the use of sexual intercourse as meditation for exemption from lower animal instincts and reflexes human beings (that is, direct man to receive pleasure only for yourself - the identity of physical bodily consumption), through the realization of the fact that attains the highest pleasure only when he understands and feels that he brings so much pleasure to another person, that he is one with the other. It has the aim to rejoice in the fact that consciously observe how glad other people. The purpose of tantric sex is just mental awareness achieves bliss from what you give to such bliss of another. And tantric techniques (as method) allow you to feel the disappearance of duality physical and spiritual in their harmonious fusion". That is, until I kiss you and caress then I gives you energy, control it, and if you will smack me, I will die. Your energy will escape from you, and will destroy me. And I can't do ANYTHING. Yes, and you realize my death, only then when it's all over. You do it?  
-No, - Sherlock kissed Mick`s lips, shy and insecure.  
\- Sherlock, - he broke away and buried her Sherlock in the chest, - promise me THAT you will DO WHAT you and I AGREED! YOU WILL NEVER PERSUADE ME TO INTIMATE AFFINITY !!  
-For you - anything.  
The guard and the Messenger - sweet couple! - quietly snorted Mick starting to sniff Sherlock. Sherlock sat quietly, almost breathlessly, allowing Mick`s sniff itself.

Half an hour later Mick soared after escaping from tenacious hands Sherlock.  
\- Flew to save London, Sherlock, - cheerfully shouted Mick,-UK is in danger!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romance damn day. Anyone have any thoughts there?


	31. The dream is broken forever. Part 1

Two winged shadows pierced the clouds. Sherlock looked at each other. Shadow clothed him. No, not shadow. Mick was in his shirt. Black shirt with silver stars on the cuffs and collar. Black pants with silver stars on the stripes and black boots with the stars on the tops. 

And here is London. Near the tower is in full swing in battle. The flashes of explosions. Present Sailor Government with the magic umbrella, Sailor Police and Sailor Doctor.  
\- Opening lightning UK! - shouts Mycroft and opens the umbrella. Around Moonriarty begin to beat the lightning.  
\- The power of the black iPhone! - Screams of Moonriarty, and from the screen start to fly... clots of energy. They stop the lightning.  
\- The closing power of the magic umbrella! - Purple circles we rushed to Moonriarty, but he sends them to your iPhone. And circles disappear.  
\- Double bullet Neptune and Uranus! - Greg shoots. The bullet penetrates the protection of Moonriarty and kicks the iPhone.  
Black sailor rat! -rat his wings and flies to Lastread. He begins to dismiss.  
Comes into play Sailor Doctor. From his chest fly terrible things. Fire syringes, tablets, scalpels and whatnot. It Moonriarty all chasing. And fly back the worst FIRE ENEMA MARS!

But Moonriarty all get tired of it and he yells:  
\- Deadly force Saturn!-raises black column and starts to push past Sailor`s. But then Mick snaps his fingers and throws appeared silver ball across the black cloud. Between Sailor’s, Moonriarty grows huge silver wall.  
\- Rebirth!-Mick turns to Sherlock. He nods and calls upon the power of the mystery of Venus. Wings disappear, but the Mick picks up Sherlock hands and down to earth.  
Sherlock trying to help the others, but the forces were unequal. And then... Sherlock before losing consciousness saw Mick and Georgina rose in the sky, and there fell silver rain, which after reaching the earth exploded. Than what the casi than Sherlock noticed.


	32. The dream is broken forever. Part 2

Sherlock opened his eyes. The sky over London was fine drizzling rain. Next to him sat Georgina and looked at him.  
\- Joe? - Asked Sherlock, propped on his elbows, -where is everyone?  
\- And who do you ask? - Joe smiled.  
\- Greg, John, Mycroft...  
\- All right. They arrested Moriarty. John went to his wife, Mycroft – home and Greg-in. Moriarty has lost his memory. If you're okay, then let's get up.  
-Yes I'm fine, - Sherlock stood up, said he in his shirt, and Georgina holding his coat. She was dressed in blue jeans and a black jacket.  
-Here was someone else, - Sherlock looked around in bewilderment, - I feel that I am someone forgot...  
\- No, there besides us – anyone, - high voice said Georgina, - come quickly, and not what you catch a cold.  
The house was warm. Joe made himself and Sherlock hot tea.  
-I vaguely remember winged silhouette, - said Sherlock, clasping Cup your hands, but I can't remember who or what it was... But do you not know? - He turned to the Georgina.  
\- No, there was no one else, - even voice said Georgina, - you hit your head after an explosion and, perhaps, you had a vision.   
\- I'm tired, damn - breathed Sherlock, - when shall we go?  
\- When you please, - said Joe.  
Sleep. Strange dream about a winged creature with silver wings. Sherlock woke up and opened his eyes. Next was snuffle Georgina. In the window, the moon, and in the window you could see the silhouette.  
\- Who are you? - Called Sherlock, -tell me?  
Silhouette unfolded wings and disappeared. Sherlock lunged for him and woke up.  
-What has happened? - muttered Georgina, without opening his eyes.  
-I saw the guy with silver wings, he sat at our window. But when I called him - flew away. I feel that I miss some facts that shed light on this person...  
\- IPN. You're tired, - Joe didn't want Sherlock recalled Mick`s. It was one of the conditions of her friend. Both understood that Sherlock, possessing the power of the Messenger, sooner or later, will regain the lost memories, but Mick took the oath with Georgina`s that she will not say anything.  
They were standing in the alley and looked at each other.  
\- Guys live? - asked Mick.  
\- Yes.  
\- Sherlock?  
\- Stunned, but alive.  
\- Well, the time paradox ordered long to live. I returned. Take away the memories.  
-Okay, - Georgina opened the portal, - as soon as you pass through it, your memories of Sherlock - will disappear.  
\- Thank you, Joe, - Mick smiled and disappeared in a luminous rectangle.


	33. Epilogue

Mick fulfilled his promise. He never appeared in London. And Georgina had completed her - she has not mentioned Mick`s in conversation with Sherlock.  
These two all was well. Joe worked for their work, and Sherlock did his. Lived soul to soul.  
But for some time Sherlock steel dream dreams. Dreams about a guy with silver wings. Dreams about wonderful flying above the clouds, about a magical touch. Sherlock was puzzled. And one day he said Georgina:  
-I know a guy with wings; I know that I have wings. I remember him touching me. I remember the smell and the taste. But I can't remember his name. Joe, you need to know! You all know. Tell me, who is this guy?  
\- I cannot answer you, - said Georgina, - I am bound by oath. But you'll meet them again. Only about one beg you, don't make him suffer.  
\- I think I was in love with him, - frowning announced Sherlock and suddenly smiled, - is it wrong? And this guy is also believed...  
\- It's not important. Don't look for it. He finds you... if they want to.  
\- I understood - Sherlock smiled again, - we’ll meet again. I know it.  
Forever in your heart  
Under the white moon  
Trace remained from my kiss...  
I'm forever connected to you,  
And nothing care...  
In the sky the black stars  
Of silver wings the one stroke.  
Take with you to the sky at night  
In under cloud world...


End file.
